La Baguette, La Faucille et Le Marteau
by Communist Krum
Summary: Seamus Finnigan se réveille à StMungo... Voldemort a depuis longtemps vaincu Harry Potter, pourtant la lutte a continué. Les fidèles camarades de l'Irlandais auront à répondre à ses questions, car tout a changé.
1. Un Réveil sans Café

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Notes** : Voilà ma première fic officielle. Un challenge, bien sûr, car on ne peut plus dire une stupidité de nos jours sans se faire mettre au défi d'entre faire une Fan Fic… Je ne vous décris pas précisément les détails du défi, vous aurez le loisir de le deviner pas nous même… Aussi, je vous averti j'ai mis beaucoup de versions anglaises de mots. Mon petit univers esthétique le préfère ainsi alors c'est Draco, St-Mungo, Death Eaters (Mangemorts), Hogwarts (Poudlard)...

**Remerciments** : Merci à trinitylsw qui est ma Beta-reader et ma correctrice…

"_Par Merlin! J'ai toujours aimé dormir mais cette fois-ci je ne sais pas si je serai capable de déceler mes paupières! »_

Ce fut la première pensée qu'eut Seamus Finnigan en se réveillant dans l'hôpital de St-Mungo. Seamus prit un moment pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Sa présence au quatrième étage de l'édifice lui laissait croire que ça faisait un moment qu'il se trouvait dans ce lit miteux. Son haleine à faire fuir un troll constituait un indice considérable. En observant l'état de sa chambre, il se dit que St-Mungo avait bien changé. Les murs auraient accueilli avec joie une bonne couche de peinture, et la petite fenêtre, qui éclairait la pièce de quelques rayons de soleil, laissait passer un courant d'air. La dernière fois qu'il était venu à St-Mungo….

Lentement, des souvenirs surgissaient dans sa mémoire… Sa septième année à Hogwart, une année hantée par la mort de Dumbledore et la disparition de Harry Potter, Hermionne Granger et Ron Weasley. Cette absence avait semée la panique pendant un certain temps, la population sorcière se sentant perdue sans son «Élu». Seamus était retourné à l'école de sorcellerie, malgré l'opposition virulente de ses parents. Il était encore persuadé que, même sans Dumbledore, l'école restait l'endroit le plus sécuritaire où il pouvait aller. Le peu d'étudiants présents à bord du Hogwart Express lui avait montré que tout le monde n'était pas de son avis. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas complètement raison. Minerva McGonagall, dans son discours, avait annoncé que même entre les murs du château, ils devraient vivre en faisant preuve d'une vigilance constante… Et c'est que qu'ils avaient fait. Tout les élèves se plongeaient dans leurs études pour ne pas se retrouver sans défense. Hogwart avait déjà connu la guerre contre Voldemort, mais cette fois-ci, sans Dumbledore, sans Harry… Une menace planait sur Hogwart et personne ne se sentait de taille à l'affronter.

À la fin de l'année, ce qui restait d'espoir en chacun des sorciers de Grand-Bretagne fut réduit en poussière. Planté au bout d'une lance, la tête d'Harry Potter fut retrouvée dans le Londres moldue, au dessus des quartiers du ministère. Lord Voldemort avait gagné. Celui-ci s'assura que tout le monde connaisse l'histoire du Survivant-finalement-mort. Harry, Ronald et Hermionne avaient passé l'année à la recherche des Horcruxes. Lentement, ils avaient découvert les objets manquants et les avaient détruits. Il ne restait plus qu'à confronter Voldemort lui-même. Rien que ça, et vaincre son armée de Death Eaters. Voulant sauver la vie de ses deux amis, Harry se dirigea à la rencontre de son ennemi après avoir glissé une potion de sommeil dans leur nourriture. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit afficher de gigantesques images montrant Harry Potter se tordant de douleur dans tout Londres. À partir de ce moment précis, la Grande-Bretagne devint un enfer sur terre. Les sorciers vivaient dans la frayeur et essayaient de survivre… et les Moldus ne savaient tout simplement pas ce qui se passait… Ils mourraient.

À mesure que ces souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, Seamus se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas : il venait de dormir/comater pendant des jours, des mois, voire des années… Et une pile de souvenirs empoussierrés suffisait à le terraser. Si seulement c'était tout… Mais ce n'était que la première partie de l'histoire.

Pendant deux ans, Voldemort avait régné en maître, gagnant chaque jour un peu de terrain sur l'Europe, allongeant toujours la liste des morts. La résistance? Celle-ci comptait trop de failles ou plutôt, trop de traîtres séduits par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort commença par balayer le ministère. Il lâcha en plein jour son armée dans son bâtiment. Un massacre; les survivants se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Pâles et tremblants, ils réussirent à sortir de cet enfer, couverts de sang… La majorité devinrent fous. Seamus se répugnait à faire la liste trop longues des gens qu'il avait connu et qui étaient morts. Suite à l'éradication complète du ministère, la seule barrière contre le chaos total était l'Ordre du Phénix…. Celui-ci fit un fier combat, mais, un à un, ses membres tombèrent. Quelques-uns furent épargnés… ou disparurent… Seamus eu un rire triste. Après quelques temps sous le règne de Lord Voldemort, une simple disparition était accueillie avec soulagnement… C'était ça, ou retrouver ses êtres chers en petits bouts sanglants un peu partout à travers le pays.

Au bout d'un an, Seamus avait eu la surprise d'être contacté par des gens qui avaient encore le goût de combattre et encore l'espoir de vaincre. Il les avait, tout d'abord, prit pour des fous… Surtout que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas les premières personnes à qui il aurait pensé en tant que sauveurs des sorciers. Ron et Hermionne faisaient partie de ce groupe de protestants, bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Survivants des griffes de Voldemorts malgré eux, ils restaient le symbole de la défaite d'Harry Potter. Ils étaient loin d'être des leaders… Non, ceux qui l'avaient recruté n'étaient nul autre queViktor Krum et Draco Malfoy… Pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisi, lui? Seamus étaient encore aujourd'hui persuadé que son cœur qui battait était la principale raison… Les gens de confiance encore vivants devenaient de plus en plus rares. Lorsqu'il avait accepté leur offre, il était loin de se douter qu'ils venaient de former un nouveau trio légendaire. À vrai dire, encore aujourd'hui il l'ignorait … Seamus se souvenait d'avoir lutté à de nombreuses occasions aux côtés de Krum et Malfoy… Mais les ciconstances qui l'avaient menées ici restaient encore vagues dans son esprit. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite sorcière hystérique qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Camarade Finnigan? CAMARADE FINNIGAN ? Vous êtes réveillé , hurla-t-elle

Manifestement, les oreilles de Seamus Finnigan avaient été hors fonction pendant un long moment, car ce cri strident lui fit tourner la tête. Et puis… C'était quoi cette histoire de « camarade » ? À première vue, il avait été hors du coup depuis assez longtemps pour que le monde ait eu le temps de changer. La petite sorcière assourdissante n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de lui laisser le temps de réintégrer le monde des vivants; elle parlait beaucoup trop rapidement et beaucoup trop fort... sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, bien sûr!

-Camarade Finnigan! C'est un hoooonnneur pour moi de vous parler… Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Quand la communauté apprendra votre réveil il y aura des célébrations pendant des semaines…Voulez-vous un verre d'eau? Quelque chose à manger ? Vous avez des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. Vous savez, nous n'avons jamais perdu espoir… Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que j'attend? Vous comprenez, nous avons reçu l'ordre d'avertir im-mé-di-a-te-ment Camarade Krum et Camarade Malfoy si vous vous réveilliez…

Elle sortit en poussant une série de gloussements aigus… Seamus cru pendant un instant l'entendre crier dans les corridors : « Seamus le Bon est de retour ! Le Camarade Finnigan s'est réveillé ! » Mais, c'était impossible, non ! Seamus n'était après tout qu'un sympathique Irlandais qui avait survécu la guerre… Comme bien d'autres sorciers. De toute manière, même si c'était le cas pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Seamus le Bon? C'était quoi ce stupide nom de héro de guerre? Noooon, pas le brave, le terrible ou le magnifique…Et pourquoi cette stupide femme était-elle partie aussi vite? Un verre d'eau, il en aurait bien pris un! Il se leva, doucement, s'attendant à voir la pièce tourner autour de lui… Seamus ne fut pas déçu : il eu l'impression de se trouver dans un bateau en pleine tempête… Sagement, il reprit sa place sur le lit. Dans quel monde se trouvait-il ? St-Mungo tombait en ruine et, mine de rien, en tant que personne qui venait de passer un nombre X de temps dans un quelconque état comateux, il se serait attendu à voir un groupe de médicomages arriver pour l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures… Pas seulement une petite grosse bruyante probablement secrétaire ou réceptionniste, qui venait lui annoncer qu'il s'était réveillé. Ça, il l'avait deviné tout seul. Ce que Seamus ignorait, c'était des choses aussi superficielles que … la date… l'année…pourquoi il se trouvait là… Poussant un soupir de frustration, il décida d'aller chercher les réponses lui-même… après s'être changé; car si le monde s'était tranformé, les pyjamas d'hôpitaux, eux, restaient les mêmes: ils ne cachaient vraiment rien et étaient franchement laids avec leur couleur bleu-smog… Avant de re-tenter de se lever, le nouvellement-vivant renifla dignement ses aisselles et décida qu'une douche était de rigueur.

Un pas… Deux... Trois… _Ouais, Seamus, c'est toi le maître !_ _Tu marches comme un dieu! Ouvre l'armoire… Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements de cérémonies ? _Ils lui rapelaient vaguement l'uniforme de Durmstrang… Les dorures et décorations lui donnaient un air vaguement millitaire…. Faute de mieux… Il remplacerait le timbre-poste bleu-smog qu'il avait sur le dos par ce déguisement surchargé… Il trouverait bien autre chose à porter plus tard. _Allez! Direction la douche! Un pas…Deux… Trois… Vas-y mon Seamus, ne laisse pas cette impression de mal de mer te vraincre! Tu es grand, beau et fort ! Cette espèce de transe-coma-insconcience ne vaincrera pas ton courage légendaire… d'Irlandais (et de griffondor, accessoirement) !_

À ce moment Seamus prit une pause pour imaginer sa prochaine beuverie… D'avance, il pouvait dire qu'elle allait être mémorable. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa baguette… Mais beaucoup plus important… BEAUCOUP plus important : sa flasque de FireWhisky! Décidément, c'était un réveil de chien… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu droit à un réveil moldu, dans un hôpital moldu d'un coma moldu comme dans les films moldus, où une jolie infirmière moldue avec de jolis seins moldus lui dirait d'une manière moldue : « M.Finnigan… Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous vous êtes réveillé. Maintenant, voulez-vous m'épouser? » Le fait qu'il ne devait plus exister d'hôpitaux moldus en Angleterre était une réponse… _« Je commence à penser des choses stupides_… _Même après avoir joué à la belle au bois dormant, mon corps réclame son café irlandais du matin…Arf… Ce que j'aurai à la place c'est une douche…froide… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis pas mort?_ »

Quelqu'un aurait à lui donner des explications… Et elles avaient intérêt à être bonnes !

**Maintenant c'est le bon moment pour laisser un commentaire! **

**Les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais c'est pour les publier plus rapidement mes enfants !**

**À bientôt!**

_Communist Krum_


	2. Z'êtes véreillé! Bienvenue dans le monde

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments :** Yo! Trinitylsw, je te remercie d'être ma beta-readeuse (Rire diabolique de délinquance orthographique) et ma correcteuse… ( Voilà, je t'ai donné de quoi faire de l'insomnie…)

**Chapitre 2 : Z'êtes véreillé! Bienvenue dans le monde!**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé, deux hommes se tenaient dans sa chambre. Enfin il aurait ses réponses ! Deux visages connus et amicaux! Il s'exclama :

-Viktor! Draco!

Ses deux compagnons de guerre avaient une allure importante, peut-être étaient-ils des héros finalement? Peut-être avaient-ils vaincu Voldemort? Les manteaux recouverts de médailles, semblaient pousser en ce sens… Mais, pourquoi s'étaient-ils costumés pour venir le voir? C'est bien beau être des gens importants mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se pavaner…. Quoi qu'on parlait ici de Malfoy… Celui-ci venait d'ailleur de revêtir un de ses plus beaux sourires sarcastiques.

-On a presque attendu… La sieste était reposante au moins?

En voilà un qui n'avait pas changé : Seamus n'avait même pas eu à attendre plus d'une minute avant la première raillerie…

-Merci Draco, heureux de voir que ma présence te réjouit…

La réponse de Seamus fut suivie d'un moment de silence, puis les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Autrefois, l'Irlandais n'aurait pas appelé Malfoy son « ami », mais les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies ensemble à la guerre avait créé une certaine complicité entre eux. Un voix un peu plus grave, plus rauque que celle de l'aristocrate vint interrompre leurs retrouvailles :

-Heurrrrrreux de te rrrevoir aussi Seamus…

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire une accolade chaleureuse à son Bulgare favori. Comme la pièce commençait à tanguer dangereusement, Seamus préféra s'asseoir avant de continuer la conversation. Ensuite, il regarda ses deux compères dans les yeux et prononça calmement :

-Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer tout ce cirque…

Draco et Viktor se regardèrent. Le blond prit la parole :

-C'est une longue histoire, nous serons plus confortables à la maison…

C'est alors qu'arriva enfin une horde de médicomages, qui s'assurèrent qu'il était en état se marche avant de le laisser partir. Un peu de repos et tout irait bien, lui dirent-ils. Bon… S'ils le disent. L'ambiance étaient étrangement tendue, tous regardaient ses deux compagnons avec un mélange de crainte et d'adoration… Les «Camarades» inscessants commençaient à lui donner un mal de tête. Il y avait pourtant une lueur dans le regard de Viktor et Draco qui lui disait d'attendre avant de poser ses questions. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Seamus eu le loisir d'apercevoir que ce n'était pas seulement sa chambre qui était décrépie, mais que St-Mungo tout entier tombait en ruines. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il attendait sagement l'arrivée à la « maison ». Depuis quand avaient-ils une maison? La dernière « maison » dont Seamus se souvenait c'était une minuscule cabane dans le fond d'un dépotoir moldu. Le trio d'or y habitait ( ou plutôt s'y cachait des Death Eaters ) avec leur minuscule armée. Beaucoup trop de gens dans un trop petit endroit… qui sentait excessivement mauvais. Mais le fait que Viktor et Draco portaient tous deux des vêtements propres lui laissaient joyeusement envisager un déménagement probable….

Seamus ne put toutefois refouler une question qui se précipita hors de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit une épouventablement grande photo de Viktor à l'entrée de l'hôpital… Cette photo lui rapellait d'ailleur la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch… Le bon vieux temps… Avant la guerre…. Mais pour revenir à la question, la petite procession qui fut interrompue par le cri de Seamus :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA!

Il se retourna vers son complice qui fut un jour le meilleur attrapeur du monde.

-Viktor, ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas beau mais…. Tu peux m'expliquer!

Le Bulgare répondit en lui lançant un clin d'oeil:

-Tu aurrrras tes rrrrréponses rrrrrapidement…

Ils avaient toujours eu le chic pour le faire taire, ces deux là. En fait, les réponses vinrent assez vite. Viktor, Draco et Seamus montèrent dans une voiture officielle. Si la guerre était terminée, la ville en portait encore ses marques… L'état de l'hôpital ne semblait pas être isolé; tous les bâtiments avaient l'air d'avoir de la difficulté à rester debout. Bientôt, Seamus reconnut le Leaky Cauldron, la voiture s'y arrêta…

L'intérieur du Pub avait toujours eu l'air miteux alors Seamus ne fut pas surpris de le retrouver exactement comme dans son souvenir. Sauf…Sauf pour l'ajout décoratif d'un gigantissime portrait de Krum. Le nouveau propriétaire, qui avait courageusement remplacé Tom après la mort de celui-ci, se précipita vers eux pour leur donner à chacun une chaleureuse poignée de main.

-Camarade Krum…Camarade Malfoy… Et Camarade Finnigan… Heureux de vous revoir parmis nous… Je peux vous servir quelque chose?

L'Irlandais fut tenté de calmer sa soif et de rattraper toutes les bières qu'il n'avait pas bues pendant sa « période d'absence », mais Draco vint piétinner l'idée de rendre la journée plus agréable en lui glissant à l'oreille :

-C'est l'alcool ou la vérité… Es-tu vraiment prêt à attendre, Finnigan?

Seamus se retourna avec l'intention de demander au blond pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas discuter devant un bonne pinte de bière (depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire!), mais son «ami» avait prévu le coup et ajouta :

-Ne me dit pas que si je te laisse toucher à un verre d'alcool , tu ne te laisseras pas emporter jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus marcher… Je t'ai déjà vu boire, Finnigan!

Journée de merde! Était-il devenu aussi prévisible? Il se résigna et ils traversèrent le pub pour se rendre sur Diagon Alley. La rue sorcière étaient dans un état semblable au Londres moldu qu'il avait eu le temps de voir. Au moins, les vitrines n'étaient plus barricadées… Bon, elle étaient poussièreuses et particulièrement discrètes mais … Pas barricadées, c'était bien, non? Il marchèrent pendant un long moment; la rue était plutôt vide … Le peu de passants qu'il y avait, portait des vêtements gris usés et les saluait avec un air extatique…Mais, les boutiques n'étaient plus barricadées! _Il faut focuser sur ce qui est bien, mon Seamus!_ Leur petite parade fut interrompue par une toute petite fille qui courut jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta devant Seamus. Lentement, elle tendit une fleur à l'homme qui ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

-Camarade Finnigan… Z'êtes vraiment véreillé? Ma maman me raconte tout le temps l'histoire que quand z'avez tué le méchant… Elle m'avait dit que z'étiez endormi pour toujours … Mais c'est pas vrai ! Z'êtes même pas en pyjama ! Quand je vais lui raconter ça ! J'ai trouvé une fleur et je la trouvais jolie… Je voulais vous la donner parce que… Ben z'êtes mon héro…

Seamus accepta doucement la fleur, touché par la tirade de la jeune fille. Il se recula lentement vers ses camarades et leur dit subtilement :

-C'est bien tout ça mais… j'ai pas tout pigé ce qu'elle a dit… Je suppose que ça fait partie des choses que vous allez me raconter….

Draco lui fit signe de continuer à marcher, en ajoutant :

- Tu comprends de plus en plus vite, Finnigan! Cette sieste ne t'auras pas trop abîmé le cerveau…

Seamus maugréa contre le charme amical de Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur une immense place. _« Tiens donc… »_ Ils se trouvaient un endroit que Seamus ne croyait pas avoir remarqué dans ses visites antérieures… Tout comme le Palais (avec un grand « P ») qui était situé derrière… Bon! Le monde n'avait pas changé comme il l'avait d'abord cru… Il ne s'était pas tranformé… Non… Seamus commençait à croire sérieusement qu'il s'était fait jeté dans un univers alternatif… Krum attira son attention vers la statue qui occupait le centre de la place publique. Elle représentait trois hommes… Tout d'abord, l'Irlandais sobre eu la stupide impression de se voir dans un miroir, mais… Noooooon ! Une statue de lui ? Il regarda sans comprendre ses compères. Draco lui fit signe de lire :

**Viktor le Majestueux, Draco le Noble et Seamus le Bon**

_Ces trois Camarades sauvèrent la communauté sorcière de l'emprise du sorcier le plus maléfique que la Grande-Bretagne ait connu._

_Depuis ce temps, le Camarade Viktor Krum, choisi à l'unanimité comme leader, travaille tous les jours pour aider la communauté à se remettre des blessures infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Le Camarade Draco Malfoy, a généreusement réouvert la fameuse école de sorcellerie Hogwarts et en est devenu directeur. « Il nous faudra une relève fière et forte », a-t-il dit lors de l'inauguration._

_Le Camarade Seamus Finnigan fut malheureusement gravement touché lors de la dernière bataille contre Lord Voldemort. Il repose toujours à l'hôpital St-Mungo mais nous ne perdont pas espoir le le voir se réveiller un jour._

_La communauté magique a bâti en leur honneur le Palais de la Fraternité, où résident les deux membres du trio d'or encore sur pieds._

Seamus Finnigan regarda Krum et Malfoy.

-Quand ils parlent d'un palais… Est-ce qu'il parlent de CE palais?

Krum aquieça.

-Tu viens? Un bon thé et une bonne discussion nous attendent…

**Alors… Cette fois-ci on laisse une review ! **

**Il ne faut pas hésiter!**

**Voici un haiku pour vous encourager :**

_Laissez une review_

_Ça prend que deux p'tites minutes_

_Et ça fait plaisir…_

Et… Demain… C'est la St-Patrick : fêtez un peu en pensant à Seamus! Il vous dira lui-même…

« Ce que beurre et whisky ne peuvent soigner est incurable. »

et

« Trois choses sont impossible d'acquérir : le don de la poésie, la générosité et un rossignol dans la gorge. »

_Citations Irlandaises_


	3. Éclaircissement par le Brouillard

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments : **Trinitylsw, fée des corrections et des beta-readeuses! Danse parmi les étoiles du vocabulaires et rêve à tes anciens cheveux verts…

Titre : Éclaircissement par le brouillard 

« _Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain d'être VRAIMENT réveillé. Aïe! Bon, d'accord, je suis réveillé… Vraiment? Aïe! Oui… Vraiment…._ »

Ce sont à peu près les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Seamus Finnigan pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers un endroit quelquonque dans cet énorme et luxueux palais. Quelque chose clochait…. Après avoir vu le Londres miséreux, la demeure richement ornée semblait sortir de nul part. Krum … Ministre? Draco… Directeur de Hogwarts? S'il n'avait vécu les deux ans de pure terreur du règne de Voldemort, Seamus aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait dans la meilleur blague à vie des jumeaux Weasley… Mais comme ils avaient eux-même disparu, ce n'était plus dans le domaine du possible.

Enfin, était-il nécessaire de le répéter? Ils finirent par arriver dans le Petit Salon (est-ce que Seamus le sait ou c'est le salon officiel?) . Le mot petit venait probablement de l'appelation traditionnelle car Seamus aurait bien pu l'appeler le grandiose salon… La salle comptait trois fauteuils dans; un pour chacun, donc… En voyant Viktor et Draco se diriger sans hésitation vers leur fauteuil, il n'eu pas à se questionner bien longtemps avant de savoir lequel était le sien. Ainsi donc, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié… Seamus avait toujours plus ou moins douté de la loyauté de ses deux companions, car il s'était toujours trouvé un peu dépareillé… Mais apparament, même après la bataille, ils avaient continué de penser à lui… Il avait fait l'histoire autant qu'eux.

-Alors… Maintenant, nous sommes à la maison, c'est ça?

Krum et Malfoy sourirent de retrouver l'entrainde l'Irlandais qui avait toujours animé le groupe. Draco dit calmement :

-Tu es libre de poser tes questions.

Seamus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois :

-Alors! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

Malfoy retint un sourire méprisant.

-Tu ne pourrais pas poser une question plus vague?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, dit Seamus, impatient.

Malfoy soupira devant cet enfant éternel.

-C'est que tu dors depuis un an… Tu en a manqué des choses!

-Un an? Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que j'étais 10 ans dans le futur...! C'est qu'il n'a plus l'air jeune, le petit Dragon!

- C'est Camarade Malfoy, maintenant!

-Oh! Mais tu seras toujours mon petit… Et ouais! C'est quoi cette histoire de camaraderie entre tous les sorciers!

Krum soupira… Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il se sentait encore obligé de jouer l'arbitre entre ses deux compagnons.

-Tu ne voudrrrrais pas savoirrrr comment nous avons vaincu Voldemorrrrt, et comment tu t'es rrretrrrrouvé à St-Mungo?

Seamus regarda son camarade_. « Krum… Il avait bien raison, celui-là… Toujours l'écouter, c'est ce que je me suis souvent dit… C'est fou… Il réfléchit VRAIMENT avant de parler. » _Encore une fois, le Bulgare l'empêchait de s'éloigner du sujet principal… Bien qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

-Tant qu'à y être! Allez, racontez-moi!

Draco commença :

-Tu te souviens de notre dernière bataille?

-Vaguement, je doit avouer…

-Nous avions concocté un plan assez machiavélique pour nous débarrasser du Maître des Méchants.

-Maître des Méchants, hein ? C'est un titre que tu ne lui aurais pas donné lorsque tu faisais partie de ses fidèles!

Draco grimaça.

-Tu veux que je te raconte comment nous avons sauvé le monde ou ramener d'anciennes histoires à la surface?

-Toujours aucun humour ! On ne peut jamais taquiner l'espion!

Draco lui répondit comme il en avait l'habitude…

-Dans le temps, il était trop occupé à risquer sa peau pour ramener des informations pour les rire, et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que toi pour les trouver drôles, tes blagues d'espion…

-C'est vrai! C'est vrai! Je me retire ! Il ne faut pas se moquer du type qui a cru le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps lorsque celui-ci lui disait qu'il voulait préserver la race des sorciers alors qu'il transformait la Grande-Bretagne en bain de sang…

Encore une fois Viktor vint interrompre le chamaillage entre les deux hommes.

-Ce type est le même type qui s'est aperrrrrçu des l'atrrrrrrrrocités qu'il était en trrrrrrain de commettrrrrre et qui a forrrrrrrrmé le trrrrio qui allait sauver cette même Grrrande-Brrretagne. Continue, Drrrrraco.

-Merci Viktor. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Donc, tout semblait perdu depuis la mort du Survivant et il y avait cette prophétie qui disait que Voldemort ne pouvait mourir que des mains de Harry Potter… Une nuit, j'ai eu une idée…

Krum l'interrompit :

-_Seamus_ a eu cette idée…

Draco échangea un regard moqueur avec Seamus, et ajouta négligement,

-N'empêche que ça aurait été mieux pour l'histoire que ce soit moi qui ait contocté ce plan. Après tout, je suis rusé, intelligent… Je suis beaucoup plus crédible que ce sang-de-bourbe!

Seamus se leva énergiquement et pointa un index menaçant vers Draco le Noble.

-ON. N'INSULTE. PAS. LES. IRLANDAIS !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était une vieille blague entre les deux éternels enfants. Ils eurent toutefois conscience que s'ils continuaient à ce rythme jamais plus Hogwarts ne verrait son directeur. Seamus tendit la main vers celui qu'il venait de menacer.

-On fait une trève d'enfantaillage?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Seamus retourna s'asseoir, laissant Draco jouer au conteur.

-Voldemort voulait des Harry Potter, nous allions lui en donner! Je suis certain que tu te souviens un peu : c'est possiblement l'idée la plus géniale qui t'ait traversé la tête!

-Si je dis « Polynectar », je me trompe?

-Ah! Ah! Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas pu tout oublier! Donc, comme je me faisais passer pour un Death Eater, je connaissais l'emplacement de la forteresse de Voldemort… Un soir… Nous nous sommes tous tranformés en Harry et avons pris d'assaut la forteresse… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que nous avons prit Voldemort par surprise… Viktor, ici présent, a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avions l'effet de surprise, mais les Death Eaters étaient forts… Beaucoup d'entre nous son morts…

-Et moi?

Ce fut au tour de Krum de prendre la parole en souriant :

-Mon cherrrrr, ton cas est un grrrrrand mystèrrrrre. Nous n'avons pas rrréussi à trrrrouver le sorrrt qui t'a atteint. Nous t'avons trrrouvé prrronfondément endorrrmi sans avoir aucun moyen de te rrrréveiller. Aprrrrrès plusieurs mois de rrrrecherrrches intensives les médicomages nous ont conseillé d'attendre que tu te rrréveilles… Si tu le faisais un jourrrr.

Draco ajouta, groguenard :

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point le peuple t'attend!

L'Irlandais commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas plus de séquelles suite à son année « d'absence ». Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une grande sieste! Mais s'il trouvait cette nouvelle difficile à croire, il connaissait sa chance. Beaucoup ne l'avait pas eue…

-Qu'est-il advenu des autres ? Notre petite armée… Bon très petite… Bref pas armée du tout… Mais que sont-ils devenus?

Draco et Viktor changèrent d'expression… Ça n'allait pas être des bonnes nouvelles. Seamus n'était pas proche de tous ceux qui les avaient accompagnés dans cette guerre : il avait vite appris à limiter ses relations amicales après la mort de Dean Thomas. Lorsque Lord Voldemort avait apris que Seamus prenait un rôle plus actif dans la guerre, il avait tué son meilleur ami pour lui montrer que les « sangs impurs » étaient faibles et que ça ne valait pas la peine de se battre pour eux.

-La majorrrrité est morrrte pendant le combat final. Le rrreste a été tué parrr les Death Eaterrrrrs en fuite.

-Ron? Hermione?

Ouh là! À la tête que venait faire ses deux amis, Seamus avait l'impression d'avoir dit un nom tabou. Viktor s'aperçut de la tension soudaine, il crût bon d'ajouter rapidement :

-Tu verrras Herrrrmione bien rrrrapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ronald Weasley?

Draco grimaça malgré lui. Il prit un ton grave.

-Tu sais, depuis que Voldemort est mort, nous avons dû prendre des décisions. Les sorciers nous ont confié la Grande-Bretagne et nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons pour tout reconstruire. Ce que tu as vu en venant ici, ce n'est rien… Tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a laissé derrière lui, sont des décombres et des morts. La population Moldue a été réduite du tiers et le ministère anéanti… Nous avons dû prendre des décisions.

-Prendre des décisions? Tu sais, je détestais cette phrase quand j'étais petit et aujourd'hui, elle ne sonne pas vraiment mieux.

Krum intervint encore une fois dans de but de calmer Seamus.

-Rrrien de grrrave. Tu te souviens de nos longues discussions où l'on rrrêvait du monde parrrrfait? Je ne suis pas un politicien… J'ai seulement décidé de les mettrrrre en application…

-Tu veux dire…, demanda Seamus sans comprendre.

-Nous nous sommes inspirrrrrés de ces discussions pour rrrrebâtir le monde des sorrrrciers. Ce que nous avons fait, c'est mettrrre toutes les rrrresssources de la population en commun et les rrredistrrribuer à tous également. En garrrdant une petite parrrtie pour rrrebâtirrr le pays.

-Quel est le rapport avec Ron?

Seamus ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir. Ils voyait bien que tout n'était plus comme avant. Mais ça n'expliquait pas leur ton… Ni le rapport de Ronald Weasley dans cette histoire. Ron et et lui s'entendaient bien, mais il n'y avait rien d'aussi fort entre eux qu'entre les membres du fameux « Trio d'or ». Draco se chargea de lui expliquer :

-Certaines personnes … n'apprécient pas nos actions…et … Ronald Weasley en fait partie.

-Il ne vous apprécie pas, et alors? Pas de quoi devenir quelque chose de tabou…

-C'est à dirrrrrrre que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

-À vrai dire, c'est qu'il a organisé une petite rebellion et essayé de renverser le pouvoir et perturber le calme que nous avions instauré.

-Voyons, vous me dites que vous reconstruisez la Grande-Bretagne. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait votre mort? Ron, plus précisément… Vous savez, le Ronald Weasley à moitié larve, détruit par la mort de son meilleur ami… On parle du même rouquin dépressif, rassurez-moi!

-Il a …un peu… retrouvé la vie…

Seamus n'était pas stupide. _Bon, peut-être un peu, mais pas totalement stupide ! _Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lui disaient pas.

-Il y a quelques mesures que nous avons prises qui choquent une partie de la population…

-Rrrien de grrrrave…

-Viktor, laisse-moi juger.

Mais ce fut Draco qui répondit,

-Nous avons limité l'utilisation de la magie. Tu sais, la guerre avec Voldemort n'a pas passé inaperçu chez les Moldus… Il y a eu beaucoup de morts parmi eux… Et personne pour les expliquer, ces morts… Alors, en réglementant l'utilisation de la magie, les gens font plus attention aux sorts qu'ils jettent. Nous avons peu de moyens pour contrôler la population en ce moment, alors nous devons être un peu plus autoritaire….

Seamus était un peu sonné… Beaucoup d'information en peu de temps… Finalement, jouer à la belle au bois dormant n'était pas aussi amusant que ça pourrait paraître : on manque beaucoup trop de choses. Krum un leader politique…. Malfoy Directeur de Hogwarts, Ron un rebel dangereux et lui Seamus le Bon… Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelques années, il se serait probablement fêlé les côtes. Seamus dû avoir l'air un peu trop absorbé par ses pensées, avoir un regard vague ou quelque chose comme ça, car Draco décida soudainement qu'il était l'heure qu'il se couche… Seamus eut beau répliquer qu'il venait de dormir pendant un an, qu'il aurait bien bu quelques pintes de bière, mais et Draco et Viktor se montrèrent intraitables. Il le guidèrent à travers le Palais de la Fraternité (qui était vraiment un très, très grand palais) jusqu'à une chambre. Sur la porte était inscrit : Seamus le Bon … Donc, jusque là, ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir… Ils lui avaient fait un fauteuil… une chambre à coucher… décorée aux couleurs de l'Irlande… _Sales cons, ils auraient pu mettre un bar! Maiiiiis non! C'était trop demander! Ah, en parlant de sale cons… _

-Draco! Viktor ! Pourquoi est-ce que dans la légende…Je suis Seamus le Bon? C'est nul comme nom héroïque…

Les deux autres eurent un sourire en se regardant… Le genre de sourire qui faisait enrager à tout coup l'Irlandais.

-Il fallait un bon garrrçon parmi nous… , ricanna le Bulgare.

-Tu boiras pour oublier, piqua le blond insupportable.

Il fermèrent la porte, laissant un Seamus insatisfait seul dans la chambre… Il trouva une garde-robe pleine de vêtements de cérémonie et de pyjamas… _Mouais…_ Il aurait intérêt à s'y fait à ces déguisements…. Il s'installa dans son lit confortable et… Il s'endormit…

**Bon, maintenant c'est le temps de dire :**

**REVIEW!**

**Maintenant, c'est le moment de prendre son courage à deux mains et de dire haut et fort son opinion!**

**Bon commentaires, mauvais commentaires : ils sont tous les bienvenus…**

**C'est une promesse, aucun auteur de critique emflammée ne prendra lui-même en feu.**

**Je sais que les trois premiers chapitres ne sont pas très actifs, mais le prochain vous réservera quelque chocs, je vous assure!**

**Quel est le mot du jour?**

**Bonne St-Patrick, bien sûr! **


	4. Un Réveil avec Café et Surprises

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery) **Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments** : Merci à cette charmante et insupportable Trinitylsw! Beta-readeuse et correctrice ! Je te souhaite de voir des licornes dansant le boogie un jour…

ET

Merci BEAUCOUP à **alana chantelune**, **linoa07** et **dekado **pour leurs commentaires ! Je suis heureuse que mon idée vous plaise et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !

**Notes** : ATTENTION- Il y a un petit peu de Slash dans se chapitre- Rien d'extrême, mais il faut prévenir!

**Chapitre 4: Réveil avec Café et Surprises...**

À son grand soulagement, le réveil de Seamus fut tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal. Il n'avait pas dormi pendant un an. Huit heures, tout au plus. Son odeur ne rappelant pas l'estomac d'un dragon nécrophage, la douche servirait beaucoup plus à le réveiller. Il y avait une seule petite chose d'anormale liée à son réveil: Ça. Ça étant un elfe de maison qui se tenait dans un coin de sa chambre comme une potiche. Ça était l'elfe de maison qui tenait à le suivre en tout temps. ( Il avait même essayé de le suivre dans la salle bain pour le pipi du matin. Mais Seamus avait mit les choses au clair : le pipi du matin, ça se fait seul ! Même Voldemort ne l'avait pas fait renoncer à ce principe, alors ce n'était certainement pas un minuscule elfe de maison avec un nom ridicule qui allait lui parasiter ce moment de calme!)

-Ça, j'ai faim…

Après, une demi-heure consacrée à une discussion avec Ça pour lui expliquer que « Non-il-n'avait-pas-besoin-d'aide-pour-se-laver-non-plus! », il se dirigea enfin vers sa douche, libéré. Malheureusement, il n'avait put échapper à une autre demie-heure de discussion, pendant laquelle Ça lui expliquait comment enfiler proprement sa robe de cérémonie (qui était encore plus imposante –et ridicule- que celle de la veille…)

-Ça, j'ai _très _faim…

C'était peu dire..d'autant plus que ça faisait au moins un an qu'il ne s'était pas nourri par lui-même… L'Elfe acquièça et lui annonça avec sa voix stupidement aiguë que Camarade Krum et Camarade Malfoy l'attendaient dans la salle à manger. Parfait… Il ne lui manquait plus que les railleries de Draco pour bien commencer la journée. Il le suivit en se demandant quel goût aurait un elfe de maison, une fois cuit. Seamus pariait sur un goût de dinde.

Pourtant, Draco et ses commentaires amicalement cinglants ne furent la cause de l'arrêt brutal de Seamus, bouche bée et yeux ronds comme des Gallions lors de son entrée dans la salle à manger. Krum et Malfoy n'étaient pas seuls… Le blond ne s'était pas encore moqué de son retard, de sa sale gueule et de son ascendance irlandaise… Probablement parce que sa bouche était occupée par un des hôtes innatendus… Une personne qui avait disparue un an et des poussières plus tôt, que toute la communauté sorcière croyait morte… Draco était confortablement assit entre Fred et George Weasley, et il était en train d'embrasser l'un des deux. Il y avait plus que la résurrection des deux hommes qui avait créé le silence et la stupéfaction de Seamus. _« Bon… Il sont vivants… C'est un bon point. Un peu maigrelets, mais vivants…Et dans les bras de Draco… ensemble. » _Seamus était au courant de l'orientation sexuelle de son ami depuis qu'il l'avait fait boire outrageusement après une victoire importante. Celui-ci avait perdu un peu trop d'inibitions et avait mit ses mains sur des parties du corps de Seamus qu'il n'aurait pas touché en temps normal. Malgré la situation gênante, c'était un souvenir précieux de Seamus : s'il y avait bien trois choses que l'on devait voir dans la vie, c'était une coupe du monde de Quidditch remportée par les Irlandais, un défilé de la St-Patrick Moldu ET Draco Malfoy saoul. ÇA, c'était quelque chose de magique, Seamus en avait tellement ri qu'il en avait oublié Lord Voldemort quelques instants… C'est pour tout dire! Pourtant, la situation présente lui échappait totalement. Les Weasley avaient toujours détesté Malfoy et c'était réciproque… Et même en se creusant la cervelle, Seamus n'avait jamais même entendu de rumeurs à propos des jumeaux Weasley gais… Bon, il y avait bien cet histoire d'inceste fraternel, mais il y a des esprits tordus partout. ( **NdA** : Probablement une de mes seules notes d'auteure dans le texte pour vous mettre ça dans la tête – Twincest is baaaaaad!)

Krum vit le malaise de Seamus et fit un de ses rares sourires moqueurs.

-Seamus, vient t'asseoirrrrr, ton café va rrrefroidirrr…

-UN CAFÉ IRLANDAIS ! ALLELUIA!

Seamus se précipita à sa place et prit la tasse entre ses mains et but d'un trait le breuvage.

-Maintenant Viktor, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

C'est ce moment que choisit la jeune femme qui était assise face à Viktor pour se retourner et dire d'une voix rêveuse :

-Bonjour Seamus Finnigan…

L'Irlandais n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à la jeune femme aux cheveux courts lors de son entrée. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu et, sincèrement, il était occupé à regarder _d'autres choses_ à regarder. Mais, encore une fois, il comprit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

-HERMIONE GRANGER?

-Hermione Krum , maintenant…, lui dit-elle en tendant la main pour montrer une bague ornée de diamants.

La mâchoire de Seamus tomba. _«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ridicule ? Krum marié ? MARIÉ à HERMIONE? Bon d'accord, ils étaient allés à un bal ensemble, mais à son souvenir Hermione avait décidé de se faire sœur à la mort de Harry. Bon, pas sœur comme chez les Moldus… Mais pas d'alcool… pas de petits amis… pas de plaisir… Juste le combat contre Voldemort et l'accroissement de son pouvoir… et tout ça mélangé avec un caractère orageux. Viktor n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'air de trouver que c'était la femme idéale.. » _Complètement traumatisé, Il fit un petit signe de la main à la dite madame Krum et se retourna vers « Monsieur Krum » :

-Je répète ma question : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe?

Avant que Viktor ne puisse formuler une réponse agréable à entendre, Draco ( qui avait finalement rompu son baiser assez longtemps pour regarder la tronche que faisait son ami) intervint :

-Alors quoi, Finnigan? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions attendre pour retrouver une vie normale?

-Une vie normale? Aux dernières nouvelles, ceux deux-là étaient morts et ils ne te manquaient pas particulièrement !

Draco secoua la tête d'un air méprisant.

-Seamus, Seamus, Seamus… Il faut toujours tout t'expliquer… Il y a quelques mois, nous les avons retrouvés dans un endroit où ils étaient retenus prisonniers par les derniers disciples libres de Voldemort. Ils avaient été maintenus vivants grâce leur facilité inhabituel avec les potions et les charmes compliqués. Ils fallait bien Voldemort et les Death Eater pour les faire travailler à quelque chose de sérieux, ces deux-là! Même pendant la guerre, ils persistaient à gâcher leur talent à faire des farces et attrapes…

-Ils n'en font plus, demanda Seamus un peu déçu. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, les gens ont besoin de rire plus que jamais, non?

Draco lui fit un sourire méprisant qui voulait clairement dire : « Oh! Petit Irlandais naïf! »

-Tout le monde n'a pas ta puérilité, Seamus. Le monde est bien trop occupé à panser ses blessures pour penser à … rire. Les jumeaux eux-mêmes n'y pensent plus, n'est-ce pas?

Fred et George firent « non » de la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude qui intrigait Seamus... Après avoir partagé cinq ans de la vie au quotidien avec eux, il trouvait qu'il leur manquait cette étincelle de malice dans les yeux, qui leur était propre…

-Ils vont bien? Ils me semblent…

-La guerrrre a laissé des trrrrace surrrr tout le monde, malheurrreusement…

L'intervention de Krum de convainquit pas Seamus.

-Laisser des marques, oui, c'est vrai ! Mais quel genre de marques aurait pu former des couples comme les vôtres ? La dernière fois que que Fred et George ont adressé la parole à Draco, avant leur disparition… Si je me souviens bien, c'était pour le traiter de « petite fouine stupide, trouble-fête et insignifiante… » et si je me souviens bien… Viktor, tu m'a déjà dit que tu trouvais Hermione aussi intéressante qu'un… jour de pluie.

Il se retourna vers Hermione pour s'excuser mais celle-ci étaient plongée dans une observation intensive du plafond, et ne semblait pas écouter un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Il en profita donc pour ajouter :

-Et elle non plus… Elle n'a pas l'air tout à fait…

Viktor le regarda avec un air compréhensif. _« Oh! Sage Krum, il va m'expliquer! Voilà un type que je vénère! Un futur Dumbledore, je dis! »_

-Je peux tout t'expliquer pourrr moi et Herrrrmione…

En entendant prononcer son nom par son mari, Hermione se retourna et lui fit un sourire dégoulinant d'amour… Ce qui était plutôt effrayant, venant d'Hermione.

-Herrrmione a été grrrravement blessée lorrrs d'une attaque. Pysiquement, elle s'en est rrremise, mais elle est rrrrestée frrragile au niveau psychologique… Étrrrrangement, elle a développé un fixation surrr moi. Comme elle nous est trrrrès prrrrécieuse, aprrrès tout c'est une sorrrcièrrrre puissante, j'ai décidé de l'épouser, pour sa propre sécurité.

Draco ajouta rapidement.

-Quant à eux, après les avoir retrouvé… Ils m'ont offert… De devenir mes compagnons de vie. Comment aurais-je pu refuser? La guerre change les gens Seamus, tu n'as pas idée…

Avant que Seamus puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Viktor dit :

-Tu ferrrrais bien de manger quelque chose… L'heurrrrre du discourrrrrs arrrrrive.

-Le… discours?

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Draco lui expliqua :

-Tu crois vraiment que ton réveil a passé inaperçu? Seamus! Tu es un héro pour le peuple! Ils veulent te voir! Avant de retourner à notre routine, Viktor veut s'assurer que tu aies un accueil digne de tes accomplissements.

-Un discours… la routine… mes accomplissements?

Seamus était un peu affolé.. Rien ne pouvait donc être simple? Il commença à manger nerveusement ce qui était apparu dans son assiette.

-Seamus, te fait pas passer pour plus attardé que tu es! Un discours : Viktor ici présent va parler de toi devant des gens. La routine : Je suis un directeur d'école et notre camarade doit diriger la Grande-Bretagne… Et tes accomplissements… Si tu as besoin que je te rappelle tes accomplissement, tu prendras un livre d'histoire!

-Et pendant que vous reprendrez votre routine, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi?

-Tu te rrremettrrrrra en forrrrme. Herrrrmione s'est prrroposé pourrrr te rrremettrrre à jourrrr dans les évènements pourrr que tu arrrêtes de poser des questions à prrrropos de tout.

Seamus mangea en silence… _Et puis quoi encore?_ Un discours… Il n'amait pas se retrouver devant un tas de public sans avoir bu quelques pintes de bière… et la perspective de passer la journée avec une folle ne l'enchantait pas du tout… Oui, un Palais c'est bien beau, mais il devrait trouver un moyen pour aller voir de ses yeux comment allait le monde…

Avant de sortir de la salle, Draco vint le voir, toujours encadré par Fred et George… qui avaient étrangement l'air de petits chiens en mal d'amour…

-Un peu stressé? Voilà quelque chose qui devrait t'apaiser…

Seamus jeta un regard méfiant à son « ami »… Quel sale coup allait-il lui faire, cette fois? Draco lui tendit une boîte en bois.

-J'ai gardé ça… pour toi… En attendant que tu te réveilles…

Seamus ouvrit la boîte. Il y trouva sa baguette. Oh! Sa merveilleuse baguette, qui lui avait permis de faire exploser tant de choses! Ses bagues! Comment avait-il pu ne pas chercher ses bagues? Depuis son adolescence, il les portait en tout temps… Sa mère les lui avait remises le jour de son entrée à Hogwarts, elles portaient les armoiries de sa famille. Et finalement, il y avait sa flasque… Sa flasque! Celle qu'il s'était achetée lui-même le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire! Il avait fait inscrire dessus : «Une petite gorgée de courage?» en gaélique… Seamus déposa la boite sur la table et se leva pour serrer Draco dans ses bras. Voilà pourquoi il l'adorait, ce crétin!

**Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Laissez-moi le savoir !**

**Car les reviews sont là pour ça!**

**Trinity lsw m'a donné trois contraintes pour ce challenge (en plus de l'idée originale de mélanger Harry Potter et politique),**

**Pourrez-vous deviner de quoi il s'agit?**

**(C'est une question à long terme car toute les contraintes ne sont pas encore évidentes..)**


	5. Le Vif d'Or et son Ombre

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments : **Merci à **Trinitylsw** ma beta-lecteuse! Tu corriges bien! N'oublie jamais que le chat est dans la soupe!

Merci à **Alana Chantelune** pour ta review ! Je te laisse découvrir les intentions de Krum et Malfoy par toi-même, je ne veux pas que ça sente le roussi ! ;)

**Chapitre 5 : Le Vif d'Or et son Ombre**

_« Ouah, quand Draco parlait d'un discours devant plein de gens… Il voulait vraiment dire beaucoup de personnes! »_

Debout sur un balcon qui donnait sur la grande place- la Place D'Or était le vrai nom de l'endroit, lui avait-on dit-, il semblait que toute la population sorcière s'était déplacée pour entendre les mots du « Camarade Krum ». D'ailleurs, la foule scandait son nom. Décidément, il était populaire, ce coquin… La foule semblait être en extase devant eux, mais elle restait malgré tout intimidante… Il devrait veiller à remplir sa flasque le plus rapidement possible.

Viktor s'avança de quelques pas, et un silence respectueux s'installa. Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge et prononça clairement : « Sonorrrrus! »

« Camarrrrades ! J'ai l'immence honneurrrr de vous annoncer aujourrrd'hui le rrréveil de notrrre cherrrr Camarrade Finnigan. »

La foule poussa une clameur que Seamus espérait être de joie. Ils criaient vraiment trop fort… Il ne voulait pas se ramasser avec tout ça d'ennemis. Lorsque la population déchaînée se calma, Viktor reprit la parole,

« Mais la bonne nouvelle ne s'arrrrrrête pas là… Seamus le Bon, aprrrès avoirrr été frrrappé parrr un puissant sorrrtilège, nous honorrrre aujourrrd'hui de sa prrrésence. »

Seamus ne le croyait pas : la foule scandait son nom. Son nom à lui ! Finnigan! Finnigan! Finnigan! Finnigan! Finnigan! Finnigan! Finnigan! …. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à la fin? Le Balgare avait cessé de parler et le regardait … Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'il … parle? Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui! Au moment où l'Irlandais se sentait sur le point d'exploser d'angoisse, il entendit Draco soupirer. Celui-ci le poussa, et Seamus se retrouva précipité sur la rampe. Après un moment d'hésitation, il commença à saluer la foule. Krum continua son discours.

« Vous voyez? Rrrrien n'est impossible! Nous avons tous soufferrrrt de perrrtes, mais il faut garrrrder espoirrr. Voldemorrrt a grrrravement atteint notre société, mais c'est en nous unissant que nous effacerrrrons les trrraces de son passage! »

La foule poussa un grand « hourra » collectif.

« Chacun d'entrrre-nous doit fairrrre des sacrrifices tous les jourrrs. Mais soyons fierrrs de ces sacrrrrifices. Soyons fierrrrs de notrrre nation ! Montrrrrons à notrrre Camarrrrade Finnigan notrrrre arrrrdeurrrr à rrrrebâtirrrr le pays. Montrrrrons lui qu'il n'a pas perrrrdu un an de sa vie pourrrr rrrien! Vive Camarrrrrade Finnigan! Vive La Grrrrande-Brrrretagne! »

Seaumus comprenait la foule d'être aussi euphorique. Viktor avait le chic pour faire des discours entraînants. Il se souvint que le Bulgare, même avant une bataille qu'ils croyaient tous perdue d'avance, arrivait à leur donner l'espoir et la rage du combat. Le temps où il jouait sur un balais en tant qu'attrapeur aux conversations monosyllabiques était bien loin. La foule entonna quelques chants, avant de se disperser. Draco et Viktor entraînèrent Seamus à l'intérieur.

-Pas mal comme première apparition publique, n'est-ce pas, Viktor?

-Il s'est bien débrrrrrouillé…

Seamus avait l'impression de revivre sa première journée à Hogwarts. Sa nouvelle vie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus reposant. Un commentaire lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osait pas le faire, de peur d'offenser ses amis._ Attend un instant… Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai peur d'offenser Draco?_ Il ne se retint donc pas,

-Dites… J'ai vaguement l'impression d'être un objet… un argument… une image qu'on … Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Draco lui empoigna les épaules,

-Petit, c'est ça, la politique ! Mais t'inquiètes, on ne fait rien de mal en ton nom… Tu as bien entendu le discours de Viktor…

-Mouais…, répondit-il, pas tout à fait convaincu.

Ça arriva en galopant… ou en trottinant… ou simplement en marchant vite à la manière d'un Elfe de maison. Viktor le regarda, apparemment heureux de le voir,

-Ah! Ça, tu arrrrives juste à point! Tu peux conduirrre Camarrrade Finnigan à Herrrrmione.

Seamus Finnigan eut un regard affolé.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul pour vrai ? Mon petit dragon! Je suis certain que je pourrais être utile à Hogwarts, non?

Draco le regarda en secouant de la tête. Pauvre petit, on aurait dit un enfant qui ne voulait pas aller avec sa gardienne. Ce qui était le cas, considérant la maturité de Seamus.

-De un, ce n'est pas en m'appelant « ton petit dragon » que tu vas me convaincre de quoi que ce soit. De deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de poche pour la journée : va prendre connaissance du monde dans lequel nous vivons et après, peut-être que tu pourras nous suivre!

-Mais je suis un héros de guerre! Je pourrais être professeur, non?

-Tu vas leur enseigner quoi? L'art de brasser de la bière?

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Seamus : manifestement, l'idée lui plaisait. Après tout, il aurait pu passer des moments mémorables, s'il avait su brasser sa bière à Hogwarts… Et c'était très sérieux, comme art! Il y avait la méthode magique et aussi la méthode moldue: c'était deux facettes complètement différentes d'un même univers! Mais Draco s'empressa de lui briser son rêve,

-N'y pense même pas, il n'en est pas question.

Seamus se retourna vers Viktor avec un regard de chien battu,

- Viktor… Mon petit Vif d'Or…

-N'instiste pas Seamus…Herrrrmione n'est pas si mal, tu verrrras.

L'Irlandais se résigna donc à suivre Ça en rochonnant.

-Héros de guerre, ouais… Bla bla bla, gnan, gnan, gnan … Ça se dit mes amis et ça me laisse dans un coin… S'ils croient qu'un café irlandais suffira à m'acheter…

Ce fut un flot continu de marmonnage dans cette ligne de pensée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un petit salon. Comme Seamus le craignait, Hermione l'attendait sagement en fixant la porte avec un sourire niais. Ça alla se poster dans un coin. Dommage qu'il fut aussi laid, sinon il aurait fait une très jolie potiche.

-Bonjour Seamus Finnigan, dit-elle de la même voix rêveuse que la veille.

-Bon…jour…

Seamus alla s'asseoir devant elle. Si Krum et Malfoy voulaient qu'il passe la journée avec elle, elle devait probablement avoir prévu quelque chose, non? Saine d'esprit, Hermione avait toujours été bon professeur… Elle était très persuasive avec les sorciers paresseux… La technique de « Si-tu-n'apprends-pas-ce-sort-je-te-frappe-avec-une-pelle-jusqu'à-ce-que-tu-le-saches » avait été efficace à plus d'une reprise. En repensant à ce caractère orageux, il aimait bien le bibelot qu'il y avait en face de lui… _Oh! Le bibelot parle!_

-Tu sais… Tu lui fait penser à Viktor… Tu lui ressembles un peu…

_« Autant s'amuser… »_

-Je lui ressemble d'où? Je n'ai ni la même carrure, ni la même couleur d'yeux, de cheveux… Je suis insupportablement charmant; Viktor est d'un calme olympien… Il roule ses « R » et pas moi… Je suis bien plus Irlandais que lui et je ne pue pas des pieds!

-Tes oreilles … Ton bout d'oreille a la même forme que celle de Viktor…

_« Je vais passer une journée charmante! »_

-Voilà le détail qui va boulverser ma vie! Merci Hermione…

-Mais tu as raison… Tu n'es pas tout à fait comme lui…

-Observatrice…

-Il est beaucoup mieux que toi…

-Humf! Un homme qui tient moins bien son alcool ne peut en AUCUN CAS être mieux que moi.

Hermione gloussa. GLOUS-SA. Ça ne faisait que deux minutes qu'il était dans ce petit salon rose rempli de potraits de Krum qui se foutaient de sa gueule, et déjà, il avait envie de se tuer.

-Dit Hermione, on ne pourrait pas sortir… Tu sais, prendre une marche… J'aurais envie de voir ce que le monde devient…

Hermione le regarda avec un air triste.

-Mais non… SonViktor ne veut pas… Il dit que c'est trop dangereux… Hermione n'a pas vu le soleil depuis une é-ter-ni-té… Parfois elle s'approche des fenêtres et elle voit des rayons timides mais elle ne peut plus voir Monsieur Soleil… Trop dangereux…

Hermione se leva en parlant et alla caresser une photo d'elle et de son mari prise à l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est trop dangereux?

Hermione se retourna vers lui.

-Il sont là dehors les méchants qui veulent du mal à l'homme de sa vie. Et aussi à Camarade Malfoy… Et aussi à Seamus Finnigan, je suppose… Une nuit de sommeil ne règle pas toujours tout…

Seamus se demanda alors à quelle point la vie d'Hermione était triste… Enfermée dans une prison dorée, complètement folle et amoureuse que quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de terminer sa vie comme elle. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Absolument.

-Tu ne commences pas à avoir faim ?

Hermione se retourna.

-Oh!… Hermione a un peu de faim…

Seamus attendit qu'elle amorce un mouvement vers la cuisine . Mais, elle traversa plutôt la pièce.

-Elle aime bien ce portrait de son amour. Cette photo a presque été choisie pour les portraits officels. Mais l'homme de sa vie en a préférée une autre…

-Hermione, tu viens nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger?

-Hermione viendra…

-Ça! Guide-moi!

Ça s'anima soudainement et trottina hors de la pièce. Il fallait profiter de sa solitude avec l'elfe pour le convaincre de lui amener des vêtements « normaux ». S'il n'était pas supposé être à l'extérieur, valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Ça…

-Oui maître !

-J'ai une demande pour toi… Tu pourrais m'apporter des vêtements normaux?

-Vous voulez dire un autre uniforme? Celui-ci est sale?

Hum… La méthode « l'air de rien » ne fonctionnait pas…

-Apporte-moi des vêtements qui sont comme ceux des gens dans la rue.

Apparament, il venait de demander quelque chose d'interdit, car les yeux de l'elfe se remplirent de larmes de terreur.

-Si je te dis que c'est un ordre secret?

-M-m-m-mais m-m-maître…

-J'ai dit! Tu dois veiller à ce que je sois heureux, non?

-Oui, m-m-mais…

-Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Seamus le Bon, n'est-ce pas?

-Non… M-m-mais…

-Allons! Nous sommes presque arrivés à la salle à manger! File me chercher ces vêtements! Immédiatement !

Et la petite chose détala. Seamus rigola… Il ne croyait pas devoir faire un jour du chantage émotif à un elfe de maison …

Il ne lui restait qu'à se débarrasser d'Hermione et il serait libre… Pour cela, il avait déjà sa petite idée…

**C'est maintenant le grand moment ! Le moment des… Reviews!**

**Plein de Reviews!**

**Sur ce…**

**Bonne journée !**


	6. Assiettes Vides et Plan Foireux

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments** : Merci, encore et toujours à trinitylsw pour son beta-readerisme et sa correctivité…

Merci aussi à **Maelys** et **Tia Dragons Mistress **pour les reviews! Voilà la suite! Amusez-vous!

Chapitre 6 : Assiettes Vides et Plan Foireux 

Hermione était déjà dans la salle à manger. Assise devant son assiette vide, elle avait toujours son air mi-rêveur, mi-psychotique.

-Seamus s'est perdu? Hermione attend depuis longtemps…

-Euh… non je…

-Trèèèèès longtemps…

-D'accord…

Hermione commença à piquer avec sa fourchette dans son assiette vide. _Wow… Alors c'est ça, la folie !_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange…?

-C'est son amour qui a choisi. Il a dit aux elfes de maison de se surpasser. Il faut le meilleur pour son Seamus.

-Donc… Ils ont sorti les plus belles assiettes vides?

-Noooooon… Seamus doit fermer les yeux.

Bon, il devait soit obéir, soit mourir de faim… _Mais cette femme est folle ! Fermer les yeux devant elle… Elle pourrait aussi bien inventer que son Viktor me veut mort et me planter sa fourchette dans l'œil!_ Le chant de son estomac le poussa toutefois à se fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit prudemment. _Humpf…_ Le bon vieux coup des assiettes vides qui se remplissent…. C'était délicieux. Au moins, la qualité de la nourriture compensait pour la montée d'adrénaline qu'il venait d'avoir. En plus, pendant qu'Hermione mangeait, elle ne parlait pas. Mieux, elle ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, après un moment, elle interpella un elfe de maison,

-Truc, apporte à Camarade Finnigan un bon verre de whisky.

_Oh, elle n'est pas si mal, cette folle_.

-Merci Hermione…

-Ça lui fait plaisir, son être aimé lui a ordonné de commander un verre pour Camarade Finnigan.

_Hum…_ Cela jetait un froid dans la conversation.

-Dit… Hermione… Tu ne luttais pour pour la libération des elfes de maison? Ça ne te dérange plus de vivre avec eux?

Un ange passa.

-Hermione a fait ça, elle? Quelle drôle d'idée! SonViktor n'aimerait pas du tout ça.

Elle se mit à faire un espèce de grincement de gorge. C'était supposé ressembler à un rire. C'était. Supposé. Ressembler. À. Un. Rire._ « Mon Seamus, prend quelques bonnes respiration, aller, vas-y! Calme-toi! » _ Seamus but son verre en essayant de se faire oublier par Hermione : converser avec elle était trop effrayant.

-Bon… Je vais aller me reposer… Je suis fatigué…

-Non, non, non! Viktor a dit qu'Hermione doit garder Seamus à l'œil.

_Krum est vraiment un sadique!_

-Nous.. Pouvons aller dans la bibliothèque, alors…

-D'accord… Maintenant.

Elle se leva, prit Seamus par la main et l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers le Palais de la Fraternité. Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les jeunes gens franchirent une grande porte qui menait à une immense bibliothèque. _Wow…_ Seamus n'avait jamais vu autant de livres. Il suivit Hermione qui marchait tristement dans les rayonnages…

-Un jour, Hermione s'intéressait aux livres…

-QUOI? Tu n'aimes plus les livres…

-Hermione ne sait plus, son chéri ne lui donne pas de livres, alors elle attend…

Très étrange… La Hermione qu'il avait connu était un rat de bibliothèque, même en pleine guerre. Plusieurs fois, elle avait risqué sa vie pour trouver un exemplaire quelconque d'un livre sur quelque chose de barbant et compliqué. _Il faut qu'elle aime encore lire ! Il FAUT qu'elle aime encore lire! C'est ca-pi-tal pour mon plan. Ma bonne étoile, tu m'aides sur ce coup là?_

-Allez Hermione, viens t'asseoir… oui… ici…

Il prit au hasard un beau gros livre. Il était épais, bien poussiéreux et non-diabolique. C'était parfait.

-Regarde, Hermione! Je crois que tu adoreras ce livre!

-Est-ce que Seamus croit que son Viktor l'aimerait?

_Mais c'est vraiment maladif!_

-Oui! Camarade Finnigan est persuadé que ton Viktor adorerait que tu le lises!

Hermione semblait enchantée par cette nouvelle. Elle se plongea immédiatement dans le bouquin. Après s'être assuré que la jeune femme folle était complètement prise par son livre, Seamus sortit tranquillement de la pièce. Il attendit de s'être éloigné suffisament de la bibliothèque avant d'hurler,

-ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

L'elfe de maison acourru.

-Oui, maître?

-Tu as les vêtements?

-Oui, maître! Ça n'a pas déçu son maître!

-Maintenant, mène-moi à la sortie.

-M-m-mais…. M-m-maître ! C'est int-terdit!

-Tu sais Ça, Seamus le Bon est un héros de guerre… Camarade Finnigan lutte pour le bien. Ton maître veut aider son pays. Tu as compris? Jamais je ne te demanderais quelque chose d'interdit. Si tu empêches Seamus de sortir, tu brimeras toute la Grande-Bretagne… Il ne faudrait pas faire ça n'est-ce pas? Pense à tous tes camarades!

-Oui , maître. Le maître a raison!

Ah! Enfin, Seamus allait sortir! Il se comptait bien chanceux que ses amis l'aient confié à deux créatures influençables et un peu stupides. Le petit elfe le guida à travers un labyrinthe de corridors jusqu'à une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Avant de sortir, Seamus retira sa ridicule robe et enfila le « vêtement de civil ».

**Vous avez aimé? Détesté?**

**C'est le moment de faire votre excercice physique de la journée :**

**La Review !**

**C'est excellent pour la santé, croyez-moi!**

**À la prochaine!**


	7. Boire un p'tit coup c'est agréable

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments** : Merci encore et toujours à **Trinitylsw** qui corrige plein beaucoup de fautes !

Merci à **Maelys**, **Tia Dragons Mistress** et mon cher **Alexis** pour vos reviews! Voilà un chapitre pour vous ouvrir l'appétit quant aux prochaines aventures de Seamus …

Chapitre 7 : Boire un p'tit coup c'est agréable… 

_Dehors! De l'air frais ! Un soleil et une… goutte de pluie!_ Deux… trois… Bon d'accord, elle avait amené toute sa famille avec elle : il pleuvait à verse. Mais ça n'allait pas décourager Seamus! Il traversa la Place Dorée, s'arrêtant encore une fois pour observer la statue… _ Ça ne me grossit pas un peu? _Seamus, ne voulant pas tomber dans l'auto-contemplation, continua sa route… Il avait une mission. Direction : le Leaky Cauldron. Après un moment de marche… _ La rue est vraiment déserte! C'était pas seulement une impression, hier! _Les boutiques n'étaient plus les mêmes… Ollivander n'était toujours pas revenu… _Dommage, ses baguettes étaient vraiment les meilleures!_ Plus de glacier…Plus de magasin de Quidditch… _QUOI? Je me souvenais pas que Voldemort avait fait exploser le magasin de Quidditch ? Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin! Je vais le tuer! LE TUER! Sauf… s'il est déjà mort. Ouais! Krum a dû venger le Quidditch pour moi… C'est un brave type, ce Vif d'or! _La librairie avait l'air bien moins fournie que dans ses souvenirs… Oh! Et un nouveau magasin d'alimentation avait ouvert! Voilà! Les commerces n'avaient pas que fermé ! Ça, c'était une bonne chose! Seamus fut toutefois rassuré de voir l'entrée du pub se dessiner devant lui: une bonne dose de courage ne lui nuirait pas.

Entrant nochalament, il commanda au Barman, qui était en train de parler avec le seul client présent.

-Un firewhisky, s'il-vous-plaît!

Sans même se retourner, le propriétaire prononça :

-Si vous n'avez pas vos tickets pour payer, il est inutile de vous faire des illusions!

C'est après avoir prononcé cette phrase qu'il jetta un regard par-dessus son épaule. À en juger par sa réaction, il l'avait reconnu :

-Sauf si c'est vous, bien sûr, Camarade Finnigan! Je serais heureux de vous offrir un verre! C'est un honneur d'enfin de vous recevoir ici!

-Ce n'est rien… ?

-Bazil! Désolé, je ne m'étais pas présenté ! Je m'excuse profondément pour l'accueil.. Vous comprenez, par les temps qui courent, beaucoup d'anciens ivrognes espèrent que je vais leur offrir un verre par compassion. Mais si j'avais aussi grand cœur qu'on le dit, mes armoires et les coffres seraient vides!

L'autre client portait une cape avec un long capuchon qui lui cachait le visage. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre à la conversation… _ Dommage, plus on est de fous, plus on rit…_ Seamus entama donc la conversation avec Bazil. D'après ce que ce dernier racontait, la vie du peuple était encore dure. Même après une année entière à reconstruire le pays, les conditions de vie était rudes. L'Irlandais avait dû insister pour avoir des réponses franches, mais ce que le bonhomme souriant lui racontait le rassurait un peu. Pendant un long moment, Seamus avait cru que ses amis l'avaient enfermé dans le Palais pour lui cacher le peuple! La guerre rendait définitivement paranoïaque! Il restait toutefois vraiment heureux de s'être plus ou moins évadé: le whisky que Bazil avait sorti à son intention était dé-li-ci-eux. Le meilleur qu'il ait bu depuis longtemps… _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé la dernière année à faire des dégustations d'alcool…_ Mais il était vraiment excellent!

-Dit donc, Bazil … Le pub est vraiment vide ! Je crois que même en temps de guerre, il y avait toujours un ou deux volontaires pour faire la fête!

-Oh! Vous savez, avec le rationnement, les gens ont mieux à faire que de venir boire un verre…

-Le rationnement?

Bazil s'empourpra,

-Oh! Vous ne saviez pas? Dans le but de créer une société égalitaire, Camarades Krum et Malfoy ont eu l'excellente idée de transformer le système monétaire. Nous recevons des tickets selon nos besoins; la population en est donc plus économe.

-Mais… Si nous n'avons plus de monnaie… Comment fait-on pour commercer avec les Moldus?

- À vrai dire… Nos échanges avec les Moldus sont beaucoup moins importants qu'avant… Mais comme ce cher Camarade Krum le dit : « Nous devons nous unir pour en ressortir plus forts! »

Au bout de quelque heures, Seamus dût se résigner à retrouner au Palais… C'était bien s'évader un peu, mais il ne fallait pas alerter toute la communauté; ce que Draco et Viktor ne manqueraient pas de faire s'ils s'apercevaient que Seamus avait disparu. L'homme à la cape était parti plus tôt dans la conversation. _Un vrai rabat-joie, il n'avait même pas dit aurevoir!_ Bazil le raccompagna à la porte :

-Revenez quand vous le voudrez! Je serai heureux de vous revoir, Camarade Finnigan. Votre grandeur d'âme n'est pas que légendaire : elle est vraie! Vous ferez de grandes choses!

Satisfait de sa sortie du jour, Seamus sortit gaiment du Pub. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la maison de ses potes : tout ce qui s'y trouvait était très bien (sauf Hermione et les jumeaux : ça, c'était carrément perturbant), mais ça restait vraiment coincé, comme ambiance. Il n'eût même pas le temps de se rendre au mur de briques qui menait à Diagon Alley, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment et lui couvrit le visage avec un mouchoir. Seamus essaya de se débattre, mais en vain : passer un an à dormir n'était pas excellent pour la musculation.

_Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Ça sent étrange et pas…tellement bon… Et merde… je me suis vraiment fait avoir… comme un… débutant…_

Encore une fois, il s'endormit. Ce n'était toutefois pas dans un lit d'hôpital, ni dans un Palais, mais bien dans les bras de l'homme du bar… Celui-ci prit l'Irlandais sur son épaule pour l'emmener…

**Tout d'abord ! Désolée pour le retard ! Comme beaucoup, moi ainsi que ma beta-reader, avons eu une fin de session douloureuse avec des travaux… des examens… et des trucs du genre… Bref…. Le chapitre 12 est écrit. Je ne pense donc pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite … Peut-être sera-t-elle là dès demain !**

**À Bientôt!**


	8. Une Action Désespérée

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments** : Mer-si a **Trinitylsw**, là fez dé beitâ-rideuzes é deh caurektryces ! Ans plusse eile cera futtureumant tradduktrysse parse ke g ressu plu deh disse reuvyousent!

Merci à **Alana Chantelune** pour ta review ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Chapitre 8 : Une Action Désespérée**

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde tient autant à me faire dormir?_ Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que Seamus reste éveillé! Enfin… selon lui. Même en tenant compte des personnes qui ne savaient pas apprécier sa personalité joviale, ce n'était définitivement PAS une raison pour l'expédier dans un sommeil chimique comme on venait de le faire. _Sales trucs moldus._ Seamus se sentait tout vaseux… Il avait mal à la tête et son déjeuner menaçait d'aller faire connaissance avec le plancher. _Bon, l'alcool a probablement contribué à mon état mais… C'est complètement hors-sujet! _Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier que Seamus Finnigan s'était fait enlever par un anonyme méchant! Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et encore moins quelle heure il était. _Ouais… Comme première sortie, c'est pas très réussi! _Pour se donner un peu de crédibilité en tant que « survivant de Voldemort », il garda ses paupières closes pour ne pas signaler son réveil trop vite à ses agresseurs. Un homme et une femme discutaient violemment dans cet endroit qui sentait mauvais. C'était en fait l'homme qui l'avait tiré de ses songes;

-Tu aurais dû l'attacher!

-Comment est-ce que nous pourrions espérer le convaincre que nos intentions sont bonnes s'il se réveille attaché?

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui empêche de se réveiller et d'essayer de nous tuer?

-Je lui ai enlevé sa baguette..

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il nous prend probablement pour des psychopathes à l'heure qu'il est ! Il ne se réveillera pas en nous demandant le thé et l'heure !

-Reste plus qu'à se montrer convaincants… Il est notre dernière chance.

Ces voix lui disaient quelque chose.. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom… Si son cerveau arrêtait de menacer d'explosion, il aurait peut-être un moment pour réfléchir. Soudain, l'homme s'approcha de lui, et il murmura,

-Oui. Seamus, tu es notre dernier espoir…

Le dernier espoir de qui? L'Irlandais ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir.

-Ronald Weasley…

Seamus cracha son nom sur un ton qu'il utilisait rarement : un ton de dégoût et de déception. Il faut dire que le Ronald qui était devant lui n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus séduisant. Ses cheveux gras emmêlés lui tombait mollement sur les épaules. Son visage était sale, ses yeux cernés. Ron gardait une musculature intimidante malgré une maigreur trahisant les repas trop peu nombreux; et les cicatrices qui lui couvraient le corps lui donnaient un air inquiétant. De l'adolescent larvaire, il était passé à un homme menaçant. Il était leur seule chance pour quoi? Ils s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il les aide? En fait, Seamus n'était pas certain de qui il était sensé aider, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il tenta de se lever pour prendre la fuite, mais Ron l'immobilisa rapidement.

-Seamus, tu dois nous écouter.

-Laissez-moi sortir d'ici…

-Seamus, écoute-nous.

-Écouter qui? Mes agresseurs? Les traîtres? Les rebels miteux?

-Tes amis!

-Je n'ai aucun ami ici. Il y a longtemps, peut-être…

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas! J'ai écouté les gens en qui j'avais confiance et jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu de raison de douter de ce qu'ils m'aient dit.

Ginny Weasley sortit de l'ombre.

-Si tu n'avais eu aucun doute, tu ne te serais pas précipité hors du Palais de la Fraternité.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, la rouquine… Mais lui donner raison était quelque chose qui dégoûtait Seamus. Il avait, à plus d'une reprise, mit sa vie entre les mains de Viktor et Draco; l'idée qu'il puisse douter d'eux le tuait. Ginny ajouta, au grand bonheur de Seamus :

-Ron, lâche-le.

La jeune femme approcha une chaise et s'assit face à lui. Elle aussi avait changé. L'adolescente à la crinière flamboyante avait disparue. Celle qu'il voyait devant lui était une guerrière. Ginny portait maintenant les cheveux courts, qu'on aurait dit coupés au couteau . Malgré les cicatrices, malgré son corps maintenant habitué aux combats et à la fuite, entraîné et négligé sans relâche, elle gardait une grâce féminine… menaçante. Le regard de Ginny n'était pas moqueur, comme il l'avait été quelques années auparavent. Il était calme … tranchant. Tel une lionne surveillant son territoire, Ginny se dressait, fière et alerte.

-Désolée pour l'accueil, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Ron ajouta sur un ton acide,

-Camarade Krum ne laissera pas la disparition de Seamus le Bon impunie.

Ginny soupira, et donna une claque derrière la tête de Ron.

Seamus prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il allait dire ne lui plaisait pas, mais il fallait qu'il en ait de cœur net. Le monde s'était complètement métamorphosé pendant son absence … Et si Seamus avait apprit quelque chose pendant la guerre, c'était que la confiance et la naïveté ne sauvaient pas de vies.

-C'est bon. Je vous écoute, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir des preuves de ce que vous avancez… Je ne comprend pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

Ron et Ginny acquiecèrent. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent.

-Si tu veux des preuves, suis-nous.

Leur « quatier général » était une espèce de petit sous-sol lugubre. Étrangement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'un repère de sorciers, il ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un gang d'anarchistes moldus. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le cœur d'une révolution… _Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

-AD!

Une grande bannière avait été déployée, et les lettres AD y était fièrements inscrites. _Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. _Ginny et Ron le regardaient maintenant avec un air amusé. Ron lui confia :

-Je savais que tu allais remarquer…

-Mais comment…. Pourquoi?

Ce fut Ginny qui répondit,

-L'armée des désespérés, l'armée volontaire… l'armée secrète… L'AD a toujours été une armée qui luttait pour le Bien, malgré le Bien. Il y avait trop de similitudes pour que ça nous échappe… Nous avons gardé un nom qui nous rappelle un temps où l'espoir était encore permis.

Seamus prit quelque secondes pour observer l'endroit. La salle était gigantesque, du moins en comparaison au trou miteux dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Dans un coin, certaines personnes s'entraînaient au combat. _À la manière moldue, étonnamment_. Dans un autre, une bibliothèque contenait une quantité considérable de livres… _Hermione aurait pu se divertir pendant une bonne semaine…autrefois._ Le reste de la pièce était occupée par quelques rangées de lits. Seamus reconnut quelques visages. Blaise Zabini était en plein entraînement physique : il se mouvait avec élégance et précision dans un ballet de coups. Dans un autre monde, entièrement concentré sur ses gestes, l'homme semblait se défier lui-même, du fait qu'il était à bout de souffle. Le corps recouvert de sueur, Blaise continait de se préparer au combat encore, et encore… sans jamais s'accorder de répit. Dans un lit, Seamus aperçu Neville Longbottom qui était endormi, vulnérable et amaigri. _Par Merlin, Neville est vivant. _Collin Crivey et Terry Boot étaient tous deux plongés dans un énorme livre, un peu plus loin.

Seamus était un peu rassuré par ces visages familiers. En poursuivant son observation, il remarqua quelque chose de totalement extraordinaire : le mur du fond était entièrement recouvert de bougies. _Magnifique. _Il s'approcha lentement. Ce n'était pas pour l'effet décoratif. Au dessus de chaque bougie, se trouvait un portrait. _Les victimes de cette guerre insensée… _

Bien au centre trônaient Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Jetant un bref coup d'œil, Seamus reconnu trop d'anciennes connaissances : Cedric Diggory… Minerva McGonagall… Rubeus Hagrid… Hannah Abbott… Justin Finch-Fletchley… Oliver Wood… Percy Weasley… Son cœur crispa lorsqu'il aperçu la chandelle de Dean Thomas. Ce mur était aussi magnifique qu'il était douloureux. Trop de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête…

Soudain, deux images attièrent son attention. Près de Percy, placé sous Monsieur et Madame Weasley, il y avait Fred et George. Ainsi ils l'ignoraient… Seamus ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à ses hôtes/ravisseurs, mais garder ce genre de bonnes nouvelles était quelque chose dont il était incapable. D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha des deux portaits et souffla les flammes qui se trouvaient dessous.

-SEAMUS FINNIGAN!

Ronald avait rugi comme si Seamus avait profané quelque chose de sacré.. Ce qu'il venait…en quelque sorte… de faire… _Ouais, j'aurais pu trouver une meilleur façon de leur annoncer. _Ron lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya observer de plus près le plancher… Qui n'avait rien de bien intéressant, si ne n'est de cette jolie goutte de sang qui venait d'apparaître, tombée de la lèvre fraîchement fendue de l'Irlandais.

Seamus se retourna, et vit sa propre baguette pointée sur lui. Les yeux fous de rage du roux terrifièrent pendant un instant Seamus Finnigan, le fier Irlandais. Ron transpirait la colère; il en tremblait, ses doigts crispés autour de la baguette. En fait, lui-même ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était ces yeux ou… ces larmes qui en coulaient. La voix glaciale de Ginny intervint :

-Ronald. Non.

Ron regarda sa sœur ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Blaise s'approcha, visiblement prêt à calmer le roux, par la force, si nécessaire. Et à en juger par sa stature, il pouvait réussir. Ginny tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et lui dit d'une voix aussi tranchante que son regard :

-Blaise. Tu ne te mêles pas de ça.

La tension était palpable. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce suivaient le déroulement des évènements, sans bouger. Rapidement, Blaise baissa la tête et se recula doucement._ Bon… D'accord… Ginny aussi est terrorisante. _Puis, la rouquine se retourna vers son frère, comme s'il était totalement normal qu'un homme du gabarit de Blaise lui obéisse sagement, et dit calmement :

-Maintenant Ron, donne-moi cette baguette.

Lentement, après quelques secondes, Ron se résigna, et tendit la baguette à sa sœur. Seamus aurait bien soupirer de soulagement, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaires… et que le pire restait à affronter. Ginny se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton glacial:

-Maintenant, explique-toi.

L'Irlandais rassembla les miettes de courage qui lui restaient pour essayer d'expliquer son geste à la guerrière qui se tenait devant lui. Jusqu'à présent, Ginny avait fait preuve d'un pur sang-froid, mais Seamus sentait que si sa réponse n'était pas satisfaisante, elle allait elle-même lui sauter à la gorge.

-J'ai… seulement pensé… qu'il ne fallait pas enterrer… des vivants…

Il avait parlé d'un ton hésitant, et pas très fort non plus, mais sa nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe : la pièce tomba dans un silence total, puis ce fut l'explosion de joie. Ginny regarda son frère, les joues ruisselantes de larmes et lui sauta dans les bras. De toutes les familles qu'il ait vu dans sa vie, les Weasley était la plus unie. Seamus se doutait de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Le frère et la sœur se précipitèrent ensuite vers lui en le bombardant d'un mélange de questions et d'excuses. Des excuses pour le coup, pour l'enlèvement; ils voulaient savoir où était leurs précieux jumeaux… _Comment cela se peut-il? Personne ne sait que Fred et George ont été retrouvés!_

Tout se finit dans une longue étreinte. Seamus crut sa dernière heure arrivée : c'était bien beau, l'amour fraternel, mais l'oxygène était nécessaire et le bleu ne lui allait pas du tout. Ron et Ginny se calmèrent, le laissèrent respirer, pour ensuite le prendre d'assaut afin qu'il réponde à leurs questions.

Ouais, il les avait vu. Oui, Fred et George allaient bien. Bon, d'accord, ils étaient devenus légèrement fanatiques de Draco… mais se faire sauver la vie par quelqu'un pouvait entraîner de drôles de réactions. Oui, il allait essayer de leur parler.

La nouvelle avait détendu l'atmosphère. L'espace d'un moment, Seamus et les Weasley avaient oublié qu'ils étaient des ennemis potentiels. Le moment d'euphorie passé, il les regarda, presque déçu. Ces Weasley-là n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait connus. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Seamus brisa le silence,

-Maintenant, j'attend mes réponses.

**Voilà la suite, comme annoncé ! Bonus : le chapitre est un peu plus long ! Autre bonne nouvelle, comme j'ai annoncé dans mon ballet orthographique, plus haut, puisque nous avons atteint des 10 review, la charmante Trinitylsw devrait commencer à traduire l'histoire! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah !**

**La suite viendra bientôt, il ne reste qu'à la corriger! Oh! Au fait, Je recherche quelqu'un qui se sent motiver à dessiner Ron et Ginny… J'aimerais bien le faire… Mais tout ce que ça va donner, ce sont des bonhommes allumettes roux… Le talent pour le dessin n'est pas donner à tous !**

**Alors .. Vous avez aimé? Détesté ?Des commentaires? Des demandes?REVIEWS!**


	9. Vrais Mensonges

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

Remerciments : Merci à la désormais célèbre **Trinitylsw** qui est une beta-reader parfaite et une bonne correctrice… (Ouais, ouais… excellente…)

Merci à **Tia Dragons Mistress**, **Alana Chantelune** et **Shima-Chan** pour vos reviews!

Je suis heureuse que la fic vous plaise ! C'est vraiment plaisant d'avoir des lecteurs et revieurs réguliers! Voilà la suite ! Oh! Et… Alana , honorée de faire partie d'Angharadd!

**Chapitre 9 : Vrais Mensonges**

-La première chose que tu dois comprendre, Seamus, c'est que la guerre change les gens.

La guerre change les gens… Draco lui avait dit exactement la même chose quelques heures plus tôt. Mais tous ces changements étaient difficiles à croire. Seamus avait vécu la guerre; il avait vu les gens changer : il avait vu Ron passer de l'adolescent un peu stupide au sinistre clown ruminant sans cesse la mort de son meilleur ami. Draco, le petit snobinard prétentieux, s'était transformé en ami, prêt à tout pour sauver le monde de Voldemort. Mais il ne voyait plus aucune ressemblance entre Madame Krum et l'Hermione de son passé. Et les jumeaux n'avaient pas changé : ils s'étaient métamorphosés! Seamus attendait avec impatience que quelqu'un ose enfin lui dire ce qui se passait. Les platitudes commençaient grandement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement, Ginny corrigea son frère,

-Non, en fait, ce que nous voulons dire… C'est que le pouvoir change les gens.

Seamus soupira.

-Arrêtez d'utiliser la guerre et le pouvoir comme excuses. Dites-moi seulement ce que vous savez.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, surpris. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir un tel Seamus devant eux. En fait, Seamus lui-même ne savait pas qu'il pouvait utiliser ce ton de voix, mais il en avait un peu marre que son entourage le prenne pour un con hypersensible. Ginny lui donna donc l'information demandée. _Voilà la Ginny que j'aimais bien : jamais trop délicate._

-Krum et Malfoy sont en train de détruire le monde des Sorciers.

-Vous m'avez enlevé pour me dire ça? C'est une blague?

-Non.

Seamus était singulièrement déçu. Non… En fait, il ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou en colère. Jusque là, il avait espéré que Ginny et Ron aient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. _Mais non, ce n'est que de la jalousie d'adolescents._

-Ginny, tu peux élaborer, enchaîna Ron.

-Quand je t'ai dit que le pouvoir changeait les gens, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi ce mot : certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour l'avoir…

-Et… Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien entendu qui me convainque de ne pas vous vendre à Viktor et Draco.

Ron perdit patience.

-Ce que nous essayons de t'expliquer, c'est que le régime que tes amis ont installé… Ce n'est pas pour le bien de la population en général!

-Tu veux dire?

Seamus devenait de plus en plus agressif malgré lui,

-Ils ont instauré la paix! Ils rebâtissent le pays ! C'est pour le bien de qui si ce n'est pas pour celui du peuple ?

Ginny murmura,

-Le leur…

Elle releva doucement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils t'ont parlé de la mesure spéciale qu'ils ont prit…

-Cette histoire de contrôle de la magie?

-Exactement…

-C'est pour nous protéger des Moldus, non?

-Ça, c'est la raison officelle.

-Quelle est _votre_ raison, alors? Après tout, vous avez eu le temps d'y penser!

-Tu te souviens de la façon dont le ministère contrôlait l'activité magique des sorciers mineurs? Et bien, tout le pays est sous cette surveillance. Plus personne ne peut faire de magie sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Toute les maisons sorcières ont été rescencées et aussitôt que l'activité magique y est trop forte, ils envoient leurs gorilles.

-Et en quoi ça ne peut pas être pour la protection contre les Moldus?

Ron soupira d'impatience.

-Tu ne vois donc pas? Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf!

-Bien sûr! C'est être naïf de ne pas croire automatiquement ce que n'importe criminel dangereux nous dit!

-Ron, attends un peu. Seamus, calme toi. Ce que tu ne vois pas, c'est l'impact que ça a sur la population ! Les sorciers ne font plus de magie ! Tu ne vois pas ce que ça peux faire, à long terme ?

Seamus haussa les épaules.

-Toute la population de Grande-Bretagne est en train de perdre sa puissance magique !

Ce qu'ils disent a du sens… mais pourtant… 

-Viktor et Draco ne pourraient jamais… Cette mesure est à court terme!

Ron ricanna,

-Tu veux parier? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils changerait l'état des choses.

Seamus se précipita sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

Ron l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol.

-Ils ont l'opportunité de devenir les sorciers les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne. Ils ont l'occasion de devenir les deux _seuls_ sorciers puissants de Grande-Bretagne. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils laisseraient filer l'occasion?

Seamus avait le souffle coupé. Mais il haleta faiblement :

-Draco … ne… ferait…

Mais Ron ne le laissa pas finir. Il relâcha Seamus, comme si celui-ci était sale.

-Certainement qu'il le ferait ! On arrête jamais d'être un DeathEater ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour croire que Malfoy ait pu décider un beau jour de devenir un gentil garçon!

-Draco a fait ses preuves! De nombreuses fois! Il a espionné Voldemort pour nous et…

-Le dernière personne qui ait essayé d'espionner Voldemort pour le service du Bien était Severus Snape! Ses entrailles ont servi de décorations à un sapin de Noël fait en têtes humaines!

_Ugh. Merci pour le souvenir._

Ginny les regardait calmement, sans sembler vouloir intervenir. Les deux hommes étaient sur le point de régler la question à coups de poing, mais elle restait silencieuse. Lentement, elle partit vers le coin de la bibliothèque.

-C'est grâce à Draco que nous avons vraincu Voldemort ! Comment oses-tu?

-Malfoy a bel et bien trahi Voldemort… Mais ce n'était pas pour le reste du monde.. Il l'a fait pour lui-même, c'est tout! Qui aurait voulu vivre dans l'enfer de Voldemort ? Maintenant, il vit dans un palais, il est adulé… il est le directeur d'Hogwarts! Et Krum… Qui peut prétendre savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête?

-Je…

Seamus ne savait plus quoi penser. Krum et Draco étaient ses frères mais … Ils avaient raison… Pour l'achever, Ginny revint, laissant tomber quelques livres à ses pieds.

-Si tu as besoin de preuves… Regarde là-dedans.

Seamus se pencha et ramassa un des livres. C'était un livre d'école… Il le feuilleta pendant quelques instants, n'y voyant finalement rien d'affolant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres livres… Rien de dramatique non plus.

-Ce sont d'excellents livres pour les premières années de Hogwarts… Je ne vois pas en quoi cela constitue une preuve.

-Seamus… Ce sont des livres de septième année…

Oh… 

Ginny s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dit doucement,

-Tu nous crois maintenant ?

-Je… je ne sais…

-Je comprends…

-Tu sais… Je regarde ces livres et je me dit… Si Hermione voyait ça…! Et puis je me rappelle…

Ron lui attrapa l'épaule,

-Tu as vu Hermione?

-Oui… Elle était au palais…

-Tu as vu Hermione et tu as encore besoin de preuves!

Hermione avait toujours été un sujet sensible pour lui. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas changé.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Ginny lui expliqua calmement, encore une fois, ce que son frère essayait de lui faire comprendre en hurlant.

-Hermione est une sorcière extrêmement puissante… Ils n'auraient pas pu la laisser libre de les trahir…

-Vous allez trop loin ! C'est un accident de guerre qui est responsable de son état!

Ron plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Seamus et murmura :

-Si seulement c'était vrai… J'ai vu Krum l'attaquer…

-NON!

Seamus se dégagea. Il se leva et recula de quelques pas, tremblants. Ça ne pouvait pas… Les images dans sa tête se mélangeaient. Viktor le sage… _Mon petit Vif D'Or… Mon petit Dragon…_ Draco qui, le matin même, prenait la peine de lui remettre ses bagues et sa flasque… Et maintenant, Ginny et Ron essayaient se lui faire croire qu'ils étaient… des … monstres? Ginny lui glissa quelque chose dans la main.

-Tu as besoin de réfléchir. Prends ça…et quand tu auras pris une décision, avertis-nous.

Seamus ouvrit sa main. Une plume… qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Il regarda sans comprendre le frère et la sœur. Ron soupira et lui expliqua avec mauvaise foi,

-Génial! On a hérité du héro de guerre version idiot! Tu as la plume, nous avons le cahier. Peu importe sur quoi tu écris, c'est dans ce cahier que ça se retrouve.

Ginny murmura rapidement :

-Nous allons te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, mais ensuite, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul pour retourner au Palais de la Fraternité. Tu comprendras, nous ne tenons pas spécialement à nous faire arrêter.

Tout se fit calmement. On lui banda les yeux. Ils le firent marcher pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de lui rendre la vue. Ron s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit sa baguette en disant,

-Prends la bonne décision.

Bien vite, Seamus se retrouva seul dans les rues de Londres.

**Voilà! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois-ci! Donc… Un peu suprise, je m'attendais à plus de commentaires sur les personnages modifiés ou… morts… Que que veux dire ce silence radio? Est-ce qu'ils s'intègrent bien à l'histoire ou ils vous laissent totalement indifférents? Au fait, je vous rassure tout de suite : ce ne sont pas que des figurants, il vont revenir dans l'histoire…**

**Pour tout commentaires, n'oubliez pas! Les reviews, c'est merveilleux!**


	10. Fausses Vérités

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

Remerciments : Toujours et encore, encore et toujours une gros, gros merci à Trinity-lsw qui corrige et beta-read comme les papillons butines les fleurs.

**Tia Dragons Mistress : **En effet, c'est une fic où Viktor et Draco, ne sont pas des anges… Mais comme Shima-chan l'a si bien dit (en parlant du droit chemin) « mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ai un… » … Pour Blaise, il ne fait pas oublier qu'ils ont tous un passé de guerre sur le dos… Un chapitre expliquera mieux pourquoi c'est Ginny qui aboie les ordres…

**Shima-chan : ** J'étais vraiment contente de voir la comparaison entre Drusilla et Hermione, je ne m'en suis pas inspiré, mais j'adooore le personnage de Drusilla dans Buffy. Pour Ron et Hermione, leur état d'apathie s'explique principalement du fait qu'ils étaient le symbole, au yeux de tous et d'eux-même, de la défaite d'Harry… C'est difficile de mener une guerre lorsqu'on se voit comme une ordure… J'espère que tu trouveras dans la suite les réponses à tes question! (et tu devrais le faire… sinon c'est que j'aurai mal fait mon boulot! Hé hé)

**Chapitre 10 : Fausses Vérités**

Seamus marcha pendant une bonne heure, en pestant contre Ron et Ginny qui l'avaient laissé dans le fin fond de Londres. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était trèèès loin de Diagon Alley et qu'il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans le quartier des ruelles miteuses. Pour être sûr de prendre le bon chemin, il chercha un endroit à l'abri des regards et posa sa baguette sur la paume de sa main.

-Pointe au nord…

La baguette fit quelques tours sur elle-même pour finir par s'arrêter en pointant le nord. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était déjà ça. _Plus que … mille ans de marche ? Sauf si…_

Sauf si un groupe d'Aurors à l'air menaçant transplanait, baguette à la main. En moins de deux, il se retrouva stupéfié.

-Par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés par Camarade Krum, nous vous arrêtons pour usage abusif de la magie. Nous vous amenons donc au camp de re… CAMARADE FINNIGAN?

L'homme qui était en train de l'arrêter murmura rapidement _« Finite Incantem » _avant de l'aider à se relever.

-Camarade Finnigan! Nous sommes fou de joie de vous retrouver ! Ça fait des heures que nous vous cherchons…

-Pour le côté fou de joie, on repassera…

-Nous sommes infiniment désolés pour cet incident, Camarade Finnigan. Nous vous avons confondu avec un civil délinquant.

_Ils appellent un civil délinquant un homme perdu qui se sert d'un sort mineur pour se retrouver?_ Seamus tiqua à cette pensée.

Les hommes qui le raccompagnèrent au Palais de la Fraternité n'étaient pas, comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru, des Aurors. Du moins, ils n'étaient pas comme ceux qui travaillaient autrefois pour le ministère : ceux-là étaient de véritables héros… Mais ceux-ci étaient, comme Ron les avait décrits, de vrais gorilles, que la population semblait craindre plus qu'autre chose.

Seamus entra dans le Palais animé d'une certaine appréhension. Une chose était certaine; Draco et Krum n'allaient pas le féliciter pour son escapade. Jamais Seamus ne les avait vu appuyer une de ses décisions instinctives. Enfin, lui les appelait comme ça, eux disaient plutôt … caprices enfantins et stupides… _Tout est une question de vocabulaire. _Dans la situation actuelle, l'accueil auquel Seamus s'attendait comprenant cris et insultes. _Quoi que…_ En passant près de la bibliothèque, Seamus remarqua que la décoration avait été refaite entre temps… Style décombres désolées… Que s'était-il passé? Les gorilles décorés le conduisirent devant une porte. Seamus prit quelques minutes pour la contempler. Ce n'est pas qu'il la trouvait particulièrement belle (quoi que cette porte était en fait magnifique, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce Palais), mais il ne mourrait pas d'envie de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, la traître le fit elle-même, laissant place à un Bulgare enragé. Krum l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et l'attira violemment dans la pièce.

-SEAMUS FINNIGAN! STUPIDE IRRRRLANDAIS, TU SERRAIS INCAPABLE DE RRRÉFLÉCHIRRR POURRR SAUVER TA VIE!

Krum était en colère… Un peu… D'accord, beaucoup... D'ailleurs, Draco n'était pas d'une meilleure humeur.

-Salazar! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir dans la tête? Cela fait des heures que nous avons lancé des équipes à ta recherche! Compte-toi chanceux de t'en être sorti en un morceau !

En fait, Seamus se compterait chanceux s'il sortait vivant de cette conversation.

-Où étais-tu?

Le ton de Viktor était impératif, du style : « Tu-me-réponds-maintenant-ou-je-t'arrache-la-tête ». Seamus s'apprêtait à répondre quand il aperçut Hermione, recroquevillée dans un coin. Comme d'habitude, il parla avant de réfléchir,

-Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé à Hermione?

Draco utilisa son bon vieux ton tranchant pour le remettre à sa place,

-Ne tente pas de changer de sujet.

Pourtant, Viktor le coupa,

-Non, non… Il doit saisirrr les porrtée de ses actes. Seamus, tu veux savoirrr ce qui arrrive à Herrrrmione? Lorrrsqu'elle s'est aperrrrçue de ta disparrition, elle a été boulverrrsée.

-Elle a été boulversée et …

-Je crrroyais que la garde t'avaient fait passer parr l'aile de la bibliothèque ! As-tu complètement oublié la puissance de cette sorrcière!

Comme Viktor la pointait, Hermione se prit la tête et murmura de plus en plus fort :

-Son Viktor est fâché… Son Viktor ne l'aime plus… Son Viktor est fâché. Son Viktor ne l'aime plus. Son Viktor est fâché ! Son Viktor ne l'aime plus! Son Viktor est fâché! Son Viktor ne l'aime plus! SON VIKTOR EST FÂCHÉ! SON VIKTOR NE L'AIME PLUS! SON VIKTOR EST FÂCHÉ! SON VIKTOR NE L'AIME PLUS!

À ce moment, des objets dans la pièce se mirent à léviter et à… exploser. Viktor jeta un regard meurtrier à Seamus avant de se précipiter vers Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement :

-Mais non Herrrmione… Je ne suis pas fâché contrrrre toi … Calme-toi Herrrrmione…

Seamus remarqua que le ton de Viktor était presque dédaigneux. À ce moment, l'Irlandais se demandait si c'était à cause de l'état d'Hermione que Krum l'avait fusillé du regard ou si c'était parce qu'il devait maintenant la toucher… Draco prit le relais,

-Alors, maintenant, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as décidé de mettre Hermione dans cet état et pourquoi tu t'es délibérément mis en grave danger…

Seamus hésita à répondre. À coup sûr, sa réponse ne serait pas satisfaisante….

-J'attends toujours ta brillante justification…

-Je… Je suis allé boire un coup au Leaky Cauldron… Histoire de fêter mon réveil…ET je me suis promené dans les rues pour voir comment allait le monde… Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que j'ai l'air d'un extraterrestre… Il fallait bien que j'aille voir par moi-même… Histoire de vérifier si vous n'étiez pas devenu des tyrans pendant mon absence!

Bon… La dernière blague était de trop… Il ajouta donc rapidement, 

-Mais vous avez fait un super boulot!

Draco et Viktor lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux. Draco brisa le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé,

-J'aurais bien dû me douter que c'était pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot!

-Je n'ai pas vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour me retrouver prisonnier dans une cage dorée!

-Tu ne t'es pas rrrremis d'un sorrt potentiellement morrrtel pourrr t'emprrresser d'aller te fairrre tuer parrr des petits rrrrebels miteux non plus!

Viktor avait le chic pour faire en sorte que Seamus se sente comme un petit garçon qu'on aurait coincé en train de faire une connerie. Viktor lâcha Hermione qui retomba par terre, totalement calmée, et il se dirigea vers Seamus.

-Tu dois comprrrendrrre que nous faisons ça pourrr ton bien. Je sais que tu dois te sentirrr inutile, mais tu dois te rrreposer. Bientôt, tu aurrras ta place à nos côtés dans ce nouveau monde.

-Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais passer mes journées avec Hermione et Ça n'est pas « reposant ». Pour ne pas simplement dire que c'est aliénant.

-Drrraco t'as prrroposé de te rrrenseigner dans les bouquins d'histoirrre. Lirrre n'est pas fatiguant; c'est plutôt rrrelaxant. Du même coup, tu pourrras aider à la rreconstrrrruction de la bibliothèque… Histoirrre de rrréparrer tes errreurs.

Viktor aurait dû être père. Il sentait la méfiance que Ginny et Ron avaient installée en lui fondre. Comment Viktor pourrait-il être un dictateur? Dans le moment, Seamus sentait presque venir la tape sur l'épaule et le « Bon, maintenant au dodo mon garrrrçon! » Mais, à la place, Viktor ajouta, à son grand embarras:

-Mais… si ta prrrromenade s'est dérrroulée aussi bien que tu le prrrétends… Quel trrrrrain t'est passé surr le visage ?

Ah… Ouais…Le coup de poing… 

-Eh bien… Tu sais comment je suis quand je bois…Quand je suis sorti du Leaky Cauldron, l'aubergiste m'a offert une bouteille de Fire Whisky. Un type, qui ne m'avait visiblement pas reconnu, puisqu'il n'a pas hurlé « CAMARADE FINNIGAN! », a essayé de me la voler… Et… a réussi…

Vont-ils y croire? 

-Ouais, t'as beau avoir survécu à Voldemort, t'es toujours une fillette !

-Je ne suis pas une fillette, mon-cher-petit-dragon ! C'est que l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité avait un peu ralenti mes réflexes…

-Est-ce que toute l'Angleterrre a eu la chance de voirrr son hérros de guerrre complètement saoul ?

-Hey! J'ai dit que mes réflexes étaient plus lents, pas que j'était ivre mort!

-Crois-moi, dans ton cas, la différence est mince !

-Fillette aristocratique!

-Poche à vin mangeuse de patates !

-Stupide dragon en peluche !

Viktor interrompit leur concert d'insultes,

-Bon, tu as eu une rrrude jourrrnée alorrrs il serrait plus sage de…

-Ne me dis pas d'aller dormir ! Ne me dis pas d'aller dormir !

-…d'aller te rrreposer.

Le Bulgare affichait un air particulièrement satisfait. D'ailleurs, Draco, voulant achever Seamus, s'empressa de crier,

-Ça ! Viens chercher ton maître pour qu'il aille à sa chambre!

Seamus n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Malfoy, t'es qu'un sale con !» que la petite créature arriva.

-Bonne nuit, gamin!

-Ouais, c'est ça, Draco! Fais le malin! Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps! Et au fait… Pour répondre à ta question, Viktor, toute l'Angleterre ne m'a pas vu ivre. Le pub était vide.

Krum referma la porte derrière lui. Sur le chemin, Seamus réfléchit à la journée qu'il venait de passer… Bientôt, il aurait à choisir son camp. Très rapidement… trop rapidement à son goût. Une fois dans sa chambre, il revêtit son pyjama. Il allait sagement se mettre au lit, quand il entendit un bruit de serrure. Un bruit de serrure discret, mais tout de même perceptible. _QUOI? Ça m'a enfermé?_ Non, non, non ! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Seamus n'était pas un animal qu'on mettait en cage puis qu'on sortait pour l'exhiber! Sa protection était importante, mais Krum et Malfoy allaient trop loin! Seamus prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un « _Alohomora _» et stupéfixa Ça qui montait la garde. Il se dirigea, enragé, vers le salon où il avait parlé avec Draco et Viktor.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, ce qu'il entendit le stoppa net :

-_Tu n'aurrais pas dû lui rrremettrrre sa baguette… Tu as bien vu! Il est incontrrrôlable!_

_-Viktor, tu sais bien que tu peux lui faire faire ce que tu veux ! S'il commence à avoir des soupçons, ce n'est pas en le restreingnant que nous le garderons de notre côté…_

_-Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrrait lui arrriver un… accident?_

_-Seulement en dernier recours, Viktor… _

**J'aime toujours autant le reviews! Faites moi faire la dans de la joie!**


	11. Les Masques S'envisagent

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments** : Remerciments grandements et ardament à la madame qui n'est pas en blanc : **Trinity-lsw** ma beta-readeuse et correctrice.

Merci à **Shima-chan**, **Tia Dragons's Mistress** et **Alana Chantelune**, mes fidèles lectrices! Voici un chapitre qui répondra à certaines de vos questions… Mais qui en créera d'autre … ;)

**Chapitre 11 : Les Masques S'envisagent**

_Mauvais. Mauvais. Mauvais. Mauvais._

Non… Seamus avait probablement mal compris… Un accident? Un accident? Vif d'Or voulait sûrement parler du genre d'accidents qui rend les cheveux verts et dont on rit quelques heures plus tard. Après tout, on peut facilement intimider quelqu'un en lui teignant les cheveux en vert… La victime a honte de sortir… on la menace un peu de la laisser comme ça toute sa vie et le tour est joué…

_Qui veut avoir les cheveux verts? C'est démoniaque, les cheveux verts ! Personne ne veut avoir les cheveux verts … Bon, je me suis déjà teint les cheveux en vert … Mais c'était pour un match de Quiddtich des Irlandais, c'est une autre histoire…Ça doit être ce genre d'accidents dont Vif d'Or parle… Ça ne peut pas être autre chose… Non?_

Encore une fois, le cerveau de Seamus s'était mis à débiter un ramassis de conneries pour lui éviter la panique totale. Regagner sa chambre serait une excellente idée, maintenant. Réfléchir devant une porte n'était pas une excellente idée. _Surtout quand, derrière la porte en question, se trouvent deux personnes qui pensent à provoquer des accidents sur ma personne parce que je suis désobéissant… Reculer sur la pointe des pieds… En silence… Doucement… Ne pas faire de bruit… _

_Je suis excellent là-dedans! C'est dans des situations comme celle-là que je remercie ma mère d'avoir protégé aussi férocement la jarre à biscuits. J'ai un entraînement d'enfer! Je suis l'ombre muette! Le fléau des biscuits! Mouhahahahaha! _

Seamus avait l'air tout à fait idiot, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme les voleurs dans les bandes dessinées moldues. Il avait l'air particulièrement crétin… Ses mouvements étaient ridiculement lents, surtout considérant qu'il était sur un tapis. Mais Seamus le Bon avait combattu et vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mis à part … qu'il s'était complètement perdu dans ce foutu Palais. C'est ce qu'il pouvait constater, puisque la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était définitivement pas sa chambre. Il avait dû prendre un mauvais tournant quelque part et… C'était une chambre à coucher, pas de doute… Mais à son souvenir aucune paire de jumeaux ne l'attendait nue sur son lit.

_C'est la chambre de Draco! Quoi? LA CHAMBRE DE DRACO? Il va me tuer ! Il va me tuer! Il va VRAIMENT me tuer ! Comment ai-je réussi à entrer? Draco a toujours fait attention à ses choses. Il n'aurait certainement pas laissé sa chambre sans protection!_

Il se retourna vers la porte. _Ah, voilà. _Elle ne s'ouvrait plus… Il était piégé… Il ne pourrait plus ressortir de cette pièce… Jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Fred et George… Et l'assassine… _Reste zen… Pense au soleil … Aux petits oiseaux… au pays du Whisky… AHHHHHHHHH! Pourquoi ils se lèvent, ceux-là?_

Les rouquins nus et musclés s'approchaient en effet avec un air menaçant…

-Hey! Fred, George ! Je me suis trompé de chambre ! Vous ne voudriez pas me laisser sortir ?

Fred le prit à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur. Il leva le poing pour frapper Seamus.

-Jeprendçapourunnon…MaislesgarssoyezsympavousmereconnaissezpascestmoiSeamus!

Le poing resta dans les airs. L' Irlandais aimait bien une bagarre de temps à autre… Par contre, il laissait la lutte avec des hommes nus aux Grecs … Et son visage n'avait définitivement pas besoin de nouvelles blessures.

-Allez! George! Fred! Je vous dérangerai pas avec Draco ! Je me suis seulement trompé de chambre! On s'entendait bien à l'école, non? Allez! Je vous en devrai une!

Fred ne bougeait toujours pas.

-C'est bon, tu ne me frappes pas. Fred, t'es un frère. Tu peux me relâcher… Je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. Totalemement ! Entièrement reconnaissant! Vous pourrez me demander n'importe quoi! Sauf… des trucs nus entre gars… Mais pour ça… Vous avez Draco … et j'accepte totalement ! Je ne trahirais pas Draco … Je vous laisse à votre amour viril … et probablement fusionnel … entre hommes!

Le corps de Fred fut parcouru de tremblements. Il lâcha Seamus. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui semblait lutter contre lui-même… Au bout d'un moment, Fred s'effrondra en sanglotant. Il leva la tête vers Seamus. Son regard n'était plus vide, il était déchirant de désespoir. Fred prononça quelques mots avec toute la misère du monde.

-Pitié…Aide-nous….Le mot de passe est …. Victoire…

À ce moment, George se précipita sur son frère et commença à le frapper. Seamus n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais il devait sortir de là au plus vite. Il trouverait un moyen de les aider plus tard. Car après quelques coups, Fred sembla reprendre ses esprits… _ou plutôt les perdre…_Et se releva en le regardant avec ce regard vide…

_Oh non… Ils ne m'ont pas oublié._

Les rouquins se précipitaient à nouveau vers lui, avec l'intention visible de lui éclater sa jolie petite gueule. Rapidement, il se déplaça vers la porte et prononça « Victoire ». Magiquement, elle s'ouvrit. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les jumeaux allaient-ils le suivre? Non… apparament… non.

Maintenant, il devait retrouver sa chambre. Rapidement. Empruntant des couloirs au hasard (ils se ressemblaient tous), Seamus se remémorait les récents évènements… Ce que Ron et Ginny lui avaient dit était bien vrai. _Non, ça ne peut pas… Mais pourtant… Toutes ces preuves…_ Une larme s'échappa de l'œil du brave Irlandais… S'était-il réveillé… en enfer?

-SEAMUS FINNIGAN!

_Oh. Non. Draco. Pense, pense, pense. Seamus, cette fois, c'est le moment de jouer pour vrai. Sauve ta peau._

Seamus laissa libre cours aux larmes qu'il avait refoulées jusqu'à présent. Ces larmes de déception et de peur… Il accéléra sa respiration, prit un air paniqué et attendit que Draco le rejoigne. Celui-ci fonçait déjà sur lui et lui empoigna l'épaule pour le retourner…

-Seamus! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de fai…

Draco s'arrêta net en voyant Seamus. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement désorienté. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'Irlandais fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite en temps normal : il s'effrondra devant Draco. Dans n'importe quelle situation, Seamus était celui qui disait les plaisanteries, qui proposait la beuverie… Jamais il ne s'effrondait. Jamais. Même dans les temps les plus durs. Seamus commença à parler d'un ton brisé qui sembla frapper l'autre homme.

-Draco… C'est si réel… Je sais plus où je suis… Je suis perdu, Draco! Perdu! Ils étaient tous là! Ils m'entouraient et me disaient que nous avions fait tout ça pour rien! Draco! Nous avons perdu! Il n'y a plus rien, nous ne sommes plus rien!

-Seamus! Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Draco s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui agrippa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas… Ils étaient tous autour de moi …Tout ces morts… Ils m'ont dit que j'étais un meurtier et que nous n'avions rien changé. Qu'Il serait toujours là… Et puis j'étais ici … Et tu m'a pris l'épaule… J'ai cru que c'était l'un d'eux… Mais je n'ai rien fait! Ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas? Mes mains étaient pleines de sang…

-Qui? Qui t'a attaqué?

-Tous les morts… Est-ce que c'est moi qui les ai tous tué? Il me montrent mes mains et me disent que je dois payer…

-Seamus… C'était un rêve… Calme-toi…

-C'était si réel…Ici, c'est réel? Et si c'était eux qui étaient réels?

-Je sais bien que ça avait l'air réel … D'ailleurs tu t'es évadé de ta chambre… Tu as attaqué ton elfe de maison… Tu dois retourner te coucher… Tu es en sécurité ici… Ta place est avec nous. Tu dois te calmer.

-Non! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je m'endormirai … et ils m'attendront! Ils me feront payer… Nous avons tout raté… Mes mains pleines de sang… Je dois payer…

Les pleurs de Seamus redoublèrent. Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille,

-Nous avons vaincu Voldemort. Nous avons chassé le Mal… Chasse-les de ton esprit …Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Tu dois te reposer… Nous avons chassé le Mal, tu as compris Seamus? Tu as compris? Tout ce qui est réel, c'est que nous l'avons vaincu, tu es un héros, pas un meurtrier.

Blotti dans les bras de Draco, Seamus se calmait peu à peu. Petit Dragon jouait rarement à la mère, pour ne pas dire jamais. L'Irlandais avait toujours cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais tromper Draco… _Voilà une autre chose que je ne voulais pas savoir…_ Draco ne se doutait de rien, pour le moment… Seamus aurait pu se sentir soulagé… Il venait de se sauver… Mais toutes ses découvertes l'avait détruit. Draco était gentil avec lui, Draco se comportait en ami, en bon ami. Mais les bras qui l'entouraient ne lui inspiraient que de la peur… Ils étaient comme un étau glacé qui l'emprisonnait et lui coupait le souffle.

Petit Dragon n'existait plus, Vif d'Or n'existait plus… Avaient-ils déjà existé? L'Irlandais était-il un jouet pour eux depuis le début? Seamus constata avec amertume que rien n'avait changé : il aurait toujours à combattre pour survivre…Mais cette fois-ci, il était seul dans ce cauchemar.

**Bonne nouvelle! La fic traduite sera publiée demain, sous le nom de « The Wand, the Sickle and the Hammer », grâce au beau travail de Trinity-lsw ! Viva trois fois pour Trinity-lsw!**

**Alors après ce chapitre pour le moins… émotionnel… J'attend vos commentaires!**


	12. Double Jeu et Offre Singulière

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Remerciments** : Merci à ma charmante (and verrrry annoying) beta-reader **Trinity-lsw** ! Voilà, je te remercie juste comme ça aujourd'hui puisque lorsque je m'étouffe et manque mourir tu trouves simplement ça DÉCONCENTRANT. Selfish weird sneezing girl!

**Mes RARs sont au bas de la fic puisqu'elles sont beeeaucoup plus longues qu'à l'habitude… D'ailleurs, ça vaut la peine de les lire même si elles ne vous sont pas adressées, car elle contiennent un peu de background historique et de la matière à réflexion…**

**Chapitre 12 : Double Jeu et Offre Singulière**

Draco avait reconduit Seamus jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se retrouva seul, dans la prénombre, incapable de s'endormir. Dans sa tête, une foule de pensées moins reluisantes les unes que les autres se bousculaient.

_Draco et Viktor m'ont trahi. Ils sont des tyrans. Maintenant…Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Vrai? Je n'ai pas le choix. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour … ça. Eux, peut-être. Ils m'ont utilisé? Je ne peut pas croire qu'ils m'aient utilisé… La guerre nous a rendu misérables. Elle a repoussé nos limites à de nombreuses reprises. Je n'ai plus rien. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus rien… Mais j'étais parvenu à croire qu'il me restait Viktor et Draco. C'est un monde stupide! Pourquoi se battre? Pourquoi garder espoir, quand les gentils se transforment en méchants? Je vais leur enlever le pouvoir, moi, Seamus le Bon. Quoi! Mais s'ils ne sont plus au pouvoir… Non… Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui devrai les remplacer! Noooooon ! Je ne veux pas! Diriger un pays … Pire! La Grande-Bretagne! Je ne suis pas assez responsable pour faire ça! Ils disent tous : «Seamus, tu as bon cœur, mais laisse les autres réfléchir !» En plus, j'ai une sale tête ! Je ne veut pas qu'elle se retrouve imprimée sur les gallions. Vrai… Il n'y a plus de gallions… C'est bien dommage, parce que j'aurais pu faire du souafle l'emblème nationale… Seamus, tu t'égares! Est-ce que je suis prêt à prendre une telle responsabilité? Non… Probablement pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. La question la plus difficile : comment est-ce que je peux leur enlever le pouvoir? Non. Je ne peux pas les tuer. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait… Malgré tout ce qu'ils sont vraiment… Ils restent ma seule famille… Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense? Je ne PEUX PAS les tuer…et même si je le pouvais… On ne remplace pas un tyran par un tyran. Je ne veux pas prendre le pouvoir les mains pleines de sang. On l'a fait avant moi. Ils l'ont fait avant moi… Comment ont-ils pu? On ne se battait pas pour le Bien? Pour Noël et les petits chiens? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle!_

_L'AD … Il voudront m'aider. Par contre… Si je veux rester en vie, si je veux qu'ils restent en vie, je ne peux pas faire appel à eux maintenant. Krum et Draco ne sont pas idiots… Ils sauront que les « attaques » soudaines ont un lien avec mon réveil. Rien n'est donc simple? Par Merlin! Il faut libérer Fred et George! Oh Bordel! Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant non plus. Je ne peux même pas dire à Ron et Ginny ce qu'il leur arrive vraiment… Il arriveraient au galop sans se soucier des conséquences… Et encore une fois, on pourrait faire le lien trop facilement avec moi. Je suis un monstre… Je pense à moi avant de penser à l'enfer qu'ils vivent! Quand je pense que Draco est leur bourreau… Je n'aurais jamais pu le croire capable de commettre de telles actes. De telles atrocitées. Comment peut-on abuser de prisonniers de guerre? Je veux bien croire qu'il n'ait jamais aimé les Weasley, mais de là à les soumettre à l'Imperium et de s'en servir comme… esclaves sexuels. C'est carrément inhumain. J'ai toujours dit que Draco était inhumain… Mais c'était en référence à ses cheveux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me donner la nausée par ses actes. _

Seamus passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir et déprimer. Aux petites heures, il s'endormit enfin. Bien sûr, Ça vint le réveiller bien trop rapidement pour qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que l'impression de s'être un peu reposé. Seamus envisagea de lui lancer sa lampe de chevet en pleine tronche pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, mais son bon fond prit le dessus et il se contenta de japper,

-Bnjr Ç…

Le petit être exaspérant étira le coin de ses lèvres pour former un espèce de sourire hideux et terrifié.

-Bonjour Maître! Vous êtes de bonne humeur aujourd'hui?

-Ms q'st-c t crs ptt mbcl? Stpd lf sns crvll!

Le flangrant manque de voyelles dans le discours de Seamus permit à l'elfe de croire que son Maître était un peu étrange, mais bien gentil.

-On vous attend à la salle à manger.

De mauvaise grâce, Seamus se vêtit et suivit Ça. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il réalisa encore une fois le cauchemar dans lequel il s'était réveillé : Draco et Viktor mangeaient tranquillement … Et, même en sachant qui ils étaient, même en sachant qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer sans sourciller, Seamus devait agir avec eux comme il l'avait toujours fait. À côté de Draco, les jumeaux Weasley jouaient les amoureux transis, mais maintenant que Seamus savait ce qu'ils vivaient réellement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les regarder. Hermione-la-cinglé était un spectacle troublant en elle-même… Krum aurait-t-il vraiment pu consciemment provoquer son état?

Draco se leva pour l'accueillir, il s'approcha de Seamus, l'air inquiet.

-Seamus, ça va? Je dois avouer que hier tu m'as fait sacrément peur…

-Juste un cauchemar…

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu avait l'air drôlement secoué.

-Ça va… Merci Draco.

Seamus alla s'asseoir et bu son café irlandais en plantant Draco là. Il était trop fatigué, ou pas assez réveillé, pour jouer avec Draco. Ce dernier le suivit du regard, vexé, mais retourna s'asseoir en silence.

-Seamus… Nous avons une prrroposition à te fairrrrre. Nous savons que ton rrrretourrr parrrrmis nous n'est pas des plus faciles. Nous avions oublié à quel point essayer de te confiner dans un endrrroit était idiot. Tu as rrraison, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie dans ce Palais avec Herrrmione comme seule compagnie.

_Bon, il y a toujours une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Ça, c'était la bonne._

-Donc, comme tu dois l'ignorer, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée scolaire à Hogwarts. J'ai pensé t'offrir un petit poste qui te gardera occupé mentalement et physiquement. De plus, le cours d'histoire de la magie des cinquièmes années couvre ces dernières années, tu pourra donc le suivre avec eux.

-Tu veux que je retrourne sur les bancs d'école? Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas?

-Hum… Non.

-Ouais, non, mais c'est la joie d'être un héros de guerre! Seamus le Bon, vous avez sauvé le monde des sorciers de Voldemort, vous gagnez donc le privilège de devenir le sous-fifre de Draco Malfoy et Viktor Krum!

Viktor s'interposa :

-Seamus, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais trrrès bien qu'on ne peux pas te confier un poste imporrrtant au gouverrrnement, alorrrs que tu ne comprrrends même pas comment ledit gouverrrnement fonctionne.

-Donc, j'ai le choix entre passer mon temps enfermé dans ce Palais avec Hermione comme gardienne, ou aller faire copain-copain avec des gamins de quinze ans…

-À vrai dire ce n'est pas un choix qu'on te donne.

-Nous avons bien vu que tu es trrrop irrresponsable pourrr t'occuper d'Herrrmione.

-Je vois… Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre! Tu peux faire des réflexions étonnantes quand tu t'y mets.

-Draco…

-Je t'invite donc à préparer tes bagages, nous partirons cet après-midi.

_Bang! Fin du repas! J'emmerde ce blondinet de porcelaine! Ce petit connard emplumé qui sera certainement incapable de diriger une école… Quel est ce petit poste qu'il va m'offrir? Peut-être a-t-il réfléchi à mon idée de devenir professeur de… Le terme exact est Maître Brasseur… Nan… Draco a trop d'orgueil, il n'accepte jamais de reconsidérer mes idées, même si elles sont géniales. Il faut toujours qu'il ait raison et que j'aie tort._

**

* * *

**

**-Ai-je mentionné que je vous adorais, vous trois?-**

**Tia Dragons's Mistress**: Voilà la suite ! Pour répondre à ton interrogation, n'oublie pas que tout n'est pas complètement noir ou complètement blanc… Krum, Finnigan et Malfoy ont une profonde amitié … C'est une question de priorités !

**Shima-chan**: J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette « diversion », surtout qu'elle démontre que Krum et Malfoy n'ont pas recruté Seamus seulement pour sa bonne humeur! Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, ce n'est pas une fanfic publiée quotidiennement, ça dépend surtout de mon inspiration et des disponibilités de ma correctrice…

**Alana Chantelune**: J'aime tes réflexions… Je t'apporte quelques petites réponses …Krum et Malfoy ne se sont pas forcément métamorphosés … Chaque personne a plusieurs facettes à sa personnalité, il en présente différentes selon les évènements auxquels il est confronté. Chez nos deux dictateurs favoris, le changement est plus brutal parce que … eh bien … Les évènements étaient eux-même brutaux. Pour ce qui est de l'acceptation venant du sorcier moyen, c'est une question philosophique que Trinity-lsw et moi débattons depuis quelque temps … Qu'est-ce qui est le Bien ou le Mal : L'absence de libre-arbitre en temps de paix ou la liberté d'action en contexte de guerre?… Le peuple n'est pas malheureux, il ne mène pas une vie luxueuse, mais il ne s'est jamais senti autant en sécurité… Plus on réfléchit, plus c'est difficile de départager les « bad guys »… Pour ce qui est de l'histoire moldue, la société sorcière est suffisament à part pour ne pas la connaître … ( Surtout qu'ils ne comprennent même pas le concept de l'électricité… et ils en ont plein les bras avec l'histoire sorcière…) Même les sorciers de l'Est ont dû être totalement séparés du mouvement communiste, car ils ne cadraient pas avec les « idéaux communistes » ( Un sorcier n'est pas un prolétaire. Aux yeux d'un moldus communiste, c'est un petit bourgeois qui n'a pas besoin de travailler, car il fait apparaître ce qu'il veut avec un bout de bois…) En fait, le gouvernement moldu a dû avertir celui des sorciers de se faire très discret. (Ce qui expliquerait que quelqu'un comme Karkaroff ne veuille absolument pas divulguer l'emplacement de Durmstrang, puisqu'il a connu cette époque…) Pour ce qui est de Seamus et le double-jeu, c'est quelque chose que tu découvriras en lisant les prochains chapitres!

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui … Je suis en train de me dire que nous pensons un peu trop à cette histoire … Mais non … Je vous laisse là-dessus, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions philosophiques… Si vous le voulez je pourrais même créer un forum sur le sujet car il y a matières à de longues, longues discussions! Hé! Et je sais que j'ai plus que trois lecteurs réguliers, alors, vous autres, ne soyez pas timides, le bouton « review » ne mord pas !**


	13. Au Fond du Chaudron

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Notes:** Voilà! S'en est assez des chapitres qui traînent dans le fond de mon ordinateur en attendant d'être corrigés! Voilà un chapitre peut-être avec un extra-faute, mais un chapitre quand même !

**Remerciments**: Merci à **alana chantelune**, **Shima-chan** et **Tia Dragons's Mistress** pour vos reviews! Si vous ne m'avez pas oubliées, et bien voilà un petit chapitre pour vous faire plaisir! Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 13: Au fond du Chaudron**

_Le parc! Le château!_ Bien que la raison de sa présence en ces lieux l'emmerdait particulièrement, Seamus était profondément heureux de revoir l'endroit où il avait passé son adolescence. Draco et lui marchaient tranquillement vers l'école en bavardant. Enfin, le blondinet faisait la majeure partie de la conversation.

-…Hogwarts! Tu dois te rappeler que Voldemort l'a laissé en piteux état… Et bien… Toute la communauté à mis la main à la pâte et elle est maintenant comme neuve !

-Est-ce qu'il y a toujours autant de protection sur le château?

Draco le regarda avec un petit air supérieur.

-Bien sûr! Les fondateurs de Hogwarts ne faisaient pas seulement semblant d'être puissant. Il faut beaucoup plus qu'une petite guerre pour détruire leurs sortilèges.

Seamus nota un brin d'amerturme dans les paroles de Draco. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu trafiquer? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait?_ Un silence s'installa, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans la nostalgie. Ou du moins… C'est ce que Seamus pensait.

-Je suppose que c'est maintenant qu'on devrait se raconter nos bons souvenirs ensembles…

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Draco. Seamus s'empressa donc d'ajouter.,

-Bien sûr, je ne crois pas me souvenirs de bons moments passé en ta compagnie … Ce qui complique légèrement les choses…

Cette fois, l'ancien Slytherin éclata de rire.

-Oh! Moi oui! Tu ne te rappeles pas, en troisième année, dans le cours de Snape ? J'ai ajouté dans ta potion un ingrédient bidon et…

-Et mon chaudron m'a explosé au visage ? Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelerais un BON souvenir!

-C'était pourtant hilarant! Tu… tu…

Le petit crétin aristocratique dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle tellement il en riait.

-Je… Je… Fait attention Malfoy! Si tu ris trop, tu auras plein de RIDES dans ton visage stupidement parfait… et… tu n'oseras plus sortir dehors pour faire des… concours de beauté de… héros de guerre.

Peu à peu, Draco se calma.

-Ne soit pas jaloux Finnigan! Ce n'est pas parce tu a une tête de troll qu'il faut que tu te venges sur ceux qui sont plus chanceux que toi. De toute manière, c'est totalement hors sujet, nous étions en train de parler de…

-Oui, je suis devenu complètement mauve, tu es content?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco recommence à ricanner.

-Et pour ton information, ce n'était pas drôle ! Non seulement j'ai dû me promener pendant quatre jours avec ce teint de … parme… En plus Snape a retiré 30 points à Gryffindor, mais en plus il m'a donné une retenue pendant laquelle j'ai dû dépecer un baril de gumglumbles !

-C'est justement la partie hilarante de l'histoire…

-Recueuillir le fluide corporel d'un insecte poilu n'est pas hilarant!

-J'ai toujours dit que tu n'avait aucun humour Finnigan…

Ils arrivèrent heureusement au château à ce moment, la nostalgie n'aidant pas à l'ambiance. Draco avait dit vrai, tout était comme avant. Enfin… avec un air un peu plus neuf…

-Donc… je vais te montrer tes appartements et après, j'ai quelques trucs à régler avant le banquet … Tu pourras te promener, te rappeler tes souvenirs idiots de Gryffindors, et tu viendras me rejoindre à mon bureau à 16h. Je te parlerai à ce moment du poste que je t'a confié.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en parler maintenant?

-Non.

-Certain? Pendant qu'on marche dans les corridors, ça fera passer le temps!

-Non!

-Hmpfft!

-Noooooooon!

Draco guida Seamus devant une statut de Bowman Wright, près de la salle commune des Gryffindors. _J'a-do-re Draco, j'a-do-re cette statue. Quelle statue! _

-Le mot de passe est: " Je suis un idiot"

-Draco, tu es un crétin.

Draco répliqua en souriant,

-Ce n'est pas « Tu es un crétin », idiot.

Il marqua une petite pause avant de d'ajouter,

-À tout à l'heure !

Et il partit en direction de son bureau. _Sale con ovale! Imbécile rectangulaire! Poisson mort aux cheveux platines. _Après quelques insultes particulièrement spirituelles, il consentit enfin à marmonner,

-Je suis un idiot….

L'inventeur du Vif d'Or le laissa passer en rigolant. Une chambre, petite mais confortable l'attendait derrière. Ses valises étaient posées sur le lit simple, qui était recouvert d'une couverture rouge. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un bureau, une commode et une étagère en bois. C'était tout. Les murs en pierre avaient pour toutes décorations une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Seamus remarqua, avec soulagement, qu'il avait une salle de bain privée. Au temps du collège, c'était bien, mais il considérait avoir passé l'âge des douches communes.

_Pas besoin de défaire mes bagages, je suppose que les elfes de maisons vont s'en occuper plus tard. Par contre…_

Seamus prit un petit sac qui contenaient ses plumes, encriers, parchemins et les installa sur son bureau. Il garda la plume de l'AD à l'écart.

_Ils ont dit que je pouvais écrire sur n'importe quoi, hein?_

L'Irlandais, déboucha donc une bouteuille d'encre et s'assit confortablement.

**J'écris sur ma ma jambe.**

**L'encre a disparu dans ma jambe!!!**

**Vous m'entendez?!**

**Je ne vois pas ce que j'écris! **

**Ça dois être normal…**

**N'empêche que ça va vachement mal pour écrire !**

**Si je fait des erreurs c'est pas ma faute!**

**Maintenant, j'écris sur le bureau.**

**J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire sur un bureau sans pouvoir me faire prendre.**

**Bref, petit message,**

**Je vous crois. J'ai eu mes preuves.**

**Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que je peux vous aider pour le moment.**

**Draco m'a traîné à Hogwarts. **

**Je reviendrai plus tard… Les raisons de ma présence à l'école sont encore vagues…**

**(J'ai écris la dernière phrase dans le bain. )**

_Ça devrait suffire pour le moment…_

Seamus décida, puisqu'il avait quelque heures à perdre, d'aller voler un peu. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas posé son derrière sur un balais et comme il avait le magnifique terrain de Quidditch à sa disposition… Autant en profiter! L'école devait encore avoir ces vieux balais qui servaient pour les cours de vol… En marchant vers l'extérieur, l'Irlandais eu l'occasion de voir que « la communauté » avait fait un excellent travail.. Ça fait étrange de voir l'école aussi vide… _Oh! Je suis à Hogwarts avant la rentrée! Oh! Oh! _ Il refit le chemin qu'il avait faire avec Draco… sans oublier leur « charmante conversation ». _Comment ai-je pu oublié de jeter un regard vers le terrain de Quidditch!? Ça m'a toujours rassuré de voir ce stade, avec les six buts qui dépassent fièrem… QUOI? Pourquoi ne dépassent-ils pas justement?_ Seamus se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Draco ne peut pas avoir réouvert l'école tout en sachant que le terrain n'était pas en état de recevoir les joueurs! Il est plus sage que ça! Bon, d'accord, c'est un crétin institutionnel mais… Viktor ne l'aurait pas laissé faire!_ Il déboucha sur le stade hors d'haleine. _Qu'est-ce que… _Au lieu des traditionnelles anneaux, se trouvaient des… chaudrons. Un chaudron à chaques bouts du terrain. _Bon, je suis près à croire que la guerre change les gens… Mais. La. Guerre. Ne. Change. Pas. Le Quidditch. Quoi!? La « communauté » aurait prit un sort par la tête et aurait, par la même occasion, oublié le QUIDDITCH???? Ahhhhh! C'était ça le grand plan de Voldemort! Ce n'était pas de faire un grand ménage et de ne garder que les sangs-purs, NON! Sa-grandeur-noire-que-personne-n'a-nommé-pendant-des-années-parce-qu'il-était-psychotique a jeté un sort d'amnésie générale… et tout les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ont oublié ce qui faisaient d'eux des sorciers unis! Ce qui faisaient d'eux un peuple fort et fier! Ce salaud aura effacé le Quidditch… Où est sa tombe que j'aille cracher dessus? _

Cette histoire de chaudron rapellait quelque chose à Seamus, mais pour le moment, il se laissait sombrer dans le déni. _Tout va s'arranger! Ils attendent la livraison des anneaux… Tout va… S'arranger! _Néanmoins, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se précipita dans le bureau de son « cher ami ».

À bout de souffle, encore une fois, l'Irlandais s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur.

-Ouvre-moi la porte.

La gargouille ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

_Le mot de passe… Le mot de passe…Je suis certain que je suis capable de le deviner._

-Je m'aime….Non…. Je suis beau… Non… Je suis un petit aristocrate pompeux… Non… Je suis le maître du monde….Non… Camarade Krum… Non… Petit Dragon… Non… Je suis un traître au Quidditch… Non… Seamus est beau… Non… Moi et mon ego… Non… Patate…Non… Roi des sorciers… Non… Ouvre chose idiote…Non… Mon père est plus fort que le tien…Non… Voldemort le Mort…Non… Hippogriffe…Non… Main? Pied? Genou? Orteil?… Non … Jumeaux… Gémeaux?… Non... Ahhhh!...Non… Je suis le maître…Non… Je suis gay…Non… Fils à maman… Non… Petit connard…Non… Slytherin pour toujours…Non… Je suis directeur et pas toi Gnan, gnan, gnan!…Non…. Barbe rousse… Non … Seamus est un petit con…Non... Sang-de-Bourbe…Non… Café…. Non... Ragoût Non…J'ai faim…Non… Hermionne est folle… Non… Un chacal ne meurt jamais… Non… Mort d'ennui…Non… Commun…Non…Potion… Non… Carpe Diem… Non… Danse, danse, bébé, danse…… Harry Potter est mort et pas moi!… Non… La vie est une salope…Non… Salaud s'écrit avec un d est pas un p… Non

Seamus commençait à gravement d'inspiration…_Bon, huit derniers, pour la chance… Sinon je devrai me résigner à détruire la gargouille. Cette salope! Elle ne voit pas que c'est un cas d'urgence nationale??? Réfléchis mon Seamus, réfléchis! Draco a pris quelque chose en liens avec « Victoire ». Pas trop directement lié, donc probablement camouflé sous un mot plus élégant… Tu vois! T'es pas si bête!_

-Hum…Omnipotence…Non…Monarque…Non…Manitou…Non…Triomphe…Non… Épopée…Non … Pouvoir… Non… Maimbour… Non…Maestro…

Comme par magie, la gargouille consentit enfin à le laisser monter dans le bureau du directeur. Seamus grimpa les marches à toute vitesse.

-DRACCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lorsqu'il eu franchi la porte, il tomba sur Draco qui le regardait, ennuyé, qui semblait discuter avec Madame Hooch.

-Seamus, tu ne vois pas que je suis en réunion… Tu ne pouvais pas attendre pour déboucher en hurlant dans mon bureau? Lire les aiguilles de l'horloge, c'est trop compliqué?

Le nouveau directeur sonnait faux. Seamus était particulièrement habitué de se faire railler par ce connard, et présentement, l'Irlandais sentait une touche de soulagement dans la voix de Draco. _Étrange… Mais on s'en fiche! Pour le moment, il y a plus grave._ Seamus balbulta donc, d'un ai affolé.

-Dra…Dra.. Draco, tu ne comprends pas! C'est une urgence nationale ! Justement … Madame Hooch! Vous devez être la pour ça! Je suis sorti…. Pour aller voler un peu ! Et LÀ! LÀ! J'ai vu le terrain ! Que s'est-il passé? Les buts! Buts!!! Plus de buts !!! Qu'avez-vous fait à MON terrain de Quidditch??? Désolé Madame Hoo…

Une jeune fille, se tenant debout derrière Seamus, qui ne l'avait pas vu en entrant, lui coupa la parole.

-Le Quidditch c'est nul.

Elle fut rejoint par un jeune homme, qui était visiblement son frère.

-Ouais, c'est complètement dépassé!

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mioches débiles!?_

Seamus se retourna vers Draco.

-Qui sont ces…personnes?

Le directeur daigna répondre à sa question.

-Ahhhh… Camarade Finnigan… Puisque tu t'invites à notre conversation, prends donc un siège! Non… Ne prends pas un siège, je faisais seulement semblant d'être gentil… Je te présente Sue et Stu Hooch.

La machoire de Seamus tomba.

-Vous… vous… eux…

-En effet, ce sont les enfants de Camarade Hooch.

_Non… J'ai dû mal comprendre… Madame Hooch ne pourrait pas avoir des enfants qui déteste le Quidditch… C'est impossible! _Sceptique, Seamus regarda celle qui avait été son professeur de vol et demanda,

-C'est vrai?

Et en soupira, ayant l'air d'être en proie à une honte profonde, elle répondit,

-Oui…

Draco continua, sans donner le temps à Seamus de s'étonner de la réaction de Madame Hooch,

-En effet, jusqu'à présent, nous ignorions leur existence parce qu'ils vivaient avec leur père aux Etats-Unis. Ils ont été transférés de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

Seamus haussa les sourcils,

-L'Institut des sorcières…., dit-il en regardant Stu.

Madame Hooch intervint :

-C'est une histoire longue et ennuyeuse… Sue et Stu se feront un plaisir de te la raconter plus tard.

_Bon… D'accord…_

-Maintenant, pour ce qui est du terrain de Quidditch, Draco, peux-tu m'ex…

-Notre père est un joueur professionnel de Quodpot.

_NON, pas le Quodpot. Et… Cette Sue ne sait-elle pas que c'est impoli de couper la paroles des gens? Attends un peu. Non. NON. NOOOOOON! Le Quodpot… Les chaudrons… Pitié! Non! _ À ce moment, le déni n'avait plus sa place dans l'esprit de Seamus.

-Non… Draco, tu n'as pas pu… Ma…Camarade Hooch, vous n'avez pas pu…

_Pas Madame Hooch! N'est-ce pas elle qui jubilait autant que moi devant L'Éclair de Feu de Harry? _

Stu le regarda, et dit en souriant,

-Notre père a financé la reconstruction du terrain de… Quod-pot.

_Il a fait exprès, ce petit con! Mettre l'emphase sur Quod-pot… Petit crétin, imbécile … Ils sont hideux ces petits prétentieux! Avec leur chevelure argentée, voletant dans une brise inexistante… Et leurs yeux mauves qui … Noooooon… Je veux bien croire que Madame Hooch a des yeux d'aigle… Mais … Pour qui ils se prennent ces petits connards à se balader avec des yeux de chats? En s'amusant avec des ballons explosifs, ils aurait pas dû se retrouver avec une gueule éclatée? Je-déteste-le-Quodpot… C'est tellement barbare… _Draco décida d'enfoncer le clou :

-N'est-ce pas généreux? Et Sue et Stu ont proposé de s'occuper de rebâtir la ligue.

_Oh! Draco! Pour l'honneur du Quidditch, tu vas payer!_

-Oh! Au fait, ils entrent en cinquième année, alors ils seront tes compagnons de classe.

_Eh, merdre._

Sue se retourna vers Draco, souriante.

-Bien que cette interruption soit particulièrement intéressante, nous aimerions revenir au sujet original de notre conversation. Après tout, Camarade Malfoy, nous ne vous avons pas demandé cet entretient pour rien, n'est-ce pas Stu?

-Bien sûr, Sue. Comme nous vous le disions, Camarade Malfoy, nous vous avons convoqué aujourd'hui, car nous croyons que vous devriez retirer ce système de maisons.

_C'est quoi cette idée débile!?_

-En effet, celui-ci contribu à séparer les étudiants. « L'Histoire d'Hogwarts » révèle qu'il y a toujours eu une certain compétition entre les maisons, surtout Gryffindor et Slytherin. Vous savez, à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, nous n'étions aucunement séparés et tout allait très bien.

Draco retrouva son air exaspéré.

-Stu, Sue… Je me moqu..Je comprends que votre dernière école avait des pratiques différentes… Mais cette manière de fonctionner a été décidée par les fondateurs d'Hogwarts.

Mais les jumeaux ne se laissant pas abattre, Sue prit la relève de son frère.

-Vous savez, aux Etats-Unis, la majorité des écoles de sorciers ont coupés les ponts avec les pratiques barbares de leurs fondateurs.

_La, la, la, Draco va les avadakedavrariser… La, la, laaaa_

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous l'expliquer ? Ce n'est pas une pratique barbare!

_Ils peuvent bien parler de « pratiques barbares »! Ils jouent au Quodpot! J'ai envie de vomir sur eux._

Toutefois, ni Sue, ni Stu ne se laissa impressionner par l'air meurtrier de leur principal. Stu, continua la lancée de Sue,

-Vous savez, avec l'arrivée de Camarade Krum au pouvoir, la Grande-Bretagne prend un nouveau départ, c'est l'occasion pour eux de suivre l'exemple américain et…

Tel un ange descendu du ciel, Madame Hooch intervint enfin.

-Sue. Stu. Taisez-vous. Pitié. Vous ne ferez pas changer Camarade Malfoy d'avis. Comme je vous le répète sans cesse, depuis que vous vous êtes mis cette idée stupide en tête : la répartition des maisons n'est pas une pratique barbare et elle ne peut être abolie.

_Viva trois fois pour Madame Hooch. _

Malgré les protestations des deux mioches, les trois Hooch sortirent rapidement. Seamus regarda Draco et dit simplement,

-Faut que j'aie au moins une bonne nouvelle dans ma journée : annonce-moi que j'ai un travail passionnant. Pitié.

**VOILÀ! J'espère publier le prochain chapitre bientôt ... Il ne reste qu'à le corriger... Si ça tarde trop, je ferai le correction moi-même: c'est moins efficace, mais ça fait plus de mots pour les lecteurs !!! MAINTENANT , j'attend vos commentaires avec impatiences !!!**


	14. La Récompense de Seamus

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Notes:** Voilà! S'en est assez des chapitres qui traînent dans le fond de mon ordinateur en attendant d'être corrigés! Voilà un chapitre peut-être avec un extra-faute, mais un chapitre quand même !

**Remerciments** (multiples) à **Tia Dragons's Mistress** grâce à qui je sais maintenant que je n'ai pas complètement sombré dans l'oublie! Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 14: La Récompense de Seamus**

_Responsable de la volière! Voilà la brillante idée de Draco! RESPONSABLE DE LA VOLIÈRE? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gardien de machins à plumes! Comment peut-il penser que ramasser les merdes d'oiseaux m'occuperas mentalement et physiquement? Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point j'apprécie la vie de héros national? Bon, enfin, si je me concentre sur les points positifs, je vais pouvoir communiquer plus facilement avec l'AD…. Et….euh… D'accord : le point positif. _

C'est en traitant mentalement Draco de tous les noms, que Seamus se rendit à la grande salle. Le banquet avait intérêt à être bon, car jusque-là, la journée de Seamus s'était révèlée plutôt catastrophique. _Oh! Putain! Ouais, ça fait toujours un choc_. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, les quatres longues tables des élèves… Celle des professeurs… Le plafond enchanté… Il n'y avait que le monstrueusement grand portrait de Krum qui faisait un changement draconien par rapport au Hogwart que l'Irlandais avait connu. _Avec ces millliers de portraits et toute la population du Royaume-Unis qui l'idolâtre, je pari que Viktor a dû changer le format standard des portes: il faut plus de place pour que sa grosse tête y passe! Hé Hé...Je dire ... Le premier modeste venu serait transformé en Mister Malfoy avec toute cette attention. Hum... Je me demande si Draco lui a donné des cours de «Je suis beau, je m'aime et je vous emmerde tous!»... _Son iminence platine trônait déjà, au centre de la table, avec l'air de celui qui est né dans le seul but de s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil. Les quelques professeurs qui étaient déjà arrivés avaient l'air de pauvres cloches à côté de lui. Seamus reconnu Madame Sprout. En fait, c'était plutôt un coup de chance, car le professeur de botanique ressemblait plus à une grosse plante qu'à un être humain. Recrocvillée dans son coin, son visage était maculé de terre et sa robe recouverte de feuilles. Elle regardait les autres avec la méfiance d'un animal blessé. En l'observant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'elle marmonnait sans s'arrêter en commentant tout ce qu'elle voyait. _Chouette! Une autre folle! _ Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Marcus Flint était présent. C'est vrai, il était pas mal en tant que poursuiveur, lorsqu'il était à Hogwarts, mais Seamus n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait enseigner. Ce n'était certainement pas le vol puisque Madame Hooch était toujours en poste. _Putain de bordel de merde! Qu'est-ce que ce connard vient faire là?!_ Gilderoy Lockhart discutait avec le professeur Sinistra. Celle-ci semblait profondément ennuyée pendant que l'imbécile se vantait probablement d'une quelconque expédition. _Est-ce que Draco était sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque pendant notre deuxième année pour oublier à quel point c'était un prof minable? Peut-être a-t-il mis les noms des sorciers postulants dans un bocal et les a tirés au hasard…_ Seamus alla s'asseoir à entre Madame Hooch et Marcus Flint. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Draco le coup de la volière. De toute manière, le blond stupide était en train de parler avec … Ce mec lui rappelait l'assistant de Karkaroff… Comme ça faisait des années qu'il l'avait vu, Seamus n'était pas certain, mais cette barbichette pointue avait marqué son esprit. _Je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disent. C'est peut-être du russe… En tout cas, c'est l'idée que je me fait du russe… Les bruits sont semblables à ceux que Viktor faisait lorsqu'il perdait les nerfs et me gueulait dessus en bulgare… Ou peut-être que c'était en russe… Il parle les deux langues de toute manière… D'ailleurs, l'égoïste n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre! Mais, apparament, il a fait un spécial pour le Drakichounet ! Alors comme ça Monsieur le Directeur peut avoir une discution avec n'importe quel russe qui passe par là et moi, j'ai un vocabulaire qui se résume à : vodka, kartochka, poutchimou et patamou. Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont tout!_

-Bonjour Ma… Camarade Hooch! Bonjour … Camarade Flint.

-Bonjour, Camarade Finnigan.

-Bonjour, Camarade le Nabot.

_Mouais, voilà pourquoi j'hésitais à mettre ensemble « Camarade » et « Flint ». Le truc de « héros de guerre » impressionne-t-il quelqu'un en Grande Bretagne? _Seamus ignora cependant la moquerie de Flint et se tourna vers Madame Hooch.

-Dites-moi, le banquet n'est pas sensé commencer bientôt? Pourquoi manque-t-il autant de professeurs?

Le professeur de vol regarda autour d'elle rapidement,

-Oh, nous sommes tous là … Il ne manque que Sibyll, qui ne devrait pas tarder, à notre grand malheur.

-Hem, sans vouloir vous vexer, il est impossible que vous ne soyez que sept professeurs!

Madame Hooch haussa les sourcils,

-Alors, Camarade Malfoy ne vous a pas expliqué sa brillante idée …

-Ah… Voilà… Encore une grande nouvelle que je suis le dernier à savoir!

Sybill entra rapidement, avait un air catastrophé. Toutefois, comme cette expression ne quittait jamais son visage lorsqu'elle sortait de sa tour, personne n'y porta attention. Les plus vieux élèves se mirent à entrer quelques secondes plus tard. Sue et Stu firent des signes de la main à leur mère. Cette dernière leur répondit par un signe de tête imperceptible. Seamus en profita pour continuer la conversation :

-Alors… le Quodpot, hein?

-Ne me parle pas de ça! Sue et Stu se sont mit en tête de faire fondre le Vif d'Or pour en finir avec cette « tradition ridicule »

-Non! Ils n'oseraient pas!?

-Oh si… J'ai dû le cacher dans ma chambre… À vrai dire, je crois que la pierre philosophale n'avait pas autant de protections.

Flint se mit à rigoler.

-Si tes mioches touchent au Vif d'Or, je leurs éclate la gueule.

Madame Hooch la regarda pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir.

-On ne devrait peut-être pas en arriver là…

_Oh! Ouais! J'ai toujours su que Madame Hooch était une vraie femme! Elle est capable de reconnaître les mauvaises graines. _Soudain, Flint sembla avoir une illumination,

-Hey, si les Outchs touchent au Vif d'Or, ça serait une raison suffisante pour les renvoyer, non?

_Les Outchs … Hé hé… Bonne blague!_ Toutefois, Madame Hooch sembla hésiter.

-Ça serait probablement une excellente raison… Mais, comme je ne les laisserai JAMAIS toucher notre précieux….

-Qu'est-ce que cette histoire?

-Pendant la réunion des professeurs, Camarade Malfoy nous a annoncé qu'on pouvait profiter de n'importe quelle…N'im-por-te-quelle raison pour les renvoyer.

_D'accord. Pris en note. J'en fait une affaire personnelle. J'aurai leur peau._

-Au fait, Flint… T'enseignes quelle matière?

Les premières années, entrèrent à ce moment.Ils semblaient tous terrrifiés. Vraiment terrifiés.

-Qui est-ce qui a accompagné ces enfants jusqu'à l'école? On dirait qu'ils ont été présentés personnellement au calmar géant…

Flint et Madame Hooch se regardèrent, embêtés. Après un moment de réflexion, Madame Hooch glissa rapidement,

-Les préfets ont dû le faire…

Draco ne leurs laissa pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, puisqu'il avança dignement, le Choixpeau entre les mains. Il le posa sur le traditionnel banc.

_Ouais, j'ai toujours bien aimé les chansons du Choixpeau! Il a une sacré plume pour un bout de tissu!_

**Ils ont sauvé, l'école de magie**

-Ça n'a rien à voir, dans ma chanson, j'vous l'dis!

Alors que le Choixpeau commençait à marmonner, Draco alluma au bout de sa baguette une petite flamme, et commença agiter les bras pour donner l'air de la chanson. Accidentellement, il l'approcha trop près du vénérable chapeau qui s'exclama avant de continuer à chanter :

-Aye!

**Et maintenant tous les grand et petits,**

**Reviennent heureux ici!**

-Quelle chanson nulle!

Encore une fois, la flamme frôla le chantant chapeau.

-Aye!

**Quatre fondateurs, on donné leur cerveau…**

**Et euh…**

Une autre fois…

-Aie!!!!

**Et trois héros …**

**À qui nous levons notre chapeau!**

-Non mais c'est quoi cette chanson merdique!?

Et encore…

-Aye!

**Et Draco… le …grand…et beau…**

**A infiniment généreusement réouvert cette école, Hé! Ho!**

-Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie? S'il croit que c'est la première fois que…

La flamme approcha encore une du Choixpeau, un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci._ Je ne suis plus certain que c'est vraiment accidentel… Je n'ai jamais vu le Choixpeau chanter avec autant de mauvaise foi!_

-Ouch! J'ai compris!

**Gryffindor…. Le brave et..**

**Hum… irréfléchit… et un peu stupide…**

**Ravenclaw …qui aimait les aigles… **

**Très intelligent mais… il faisait rien de ses dix doigts… **

**Hufflepuff… Le gentil… Mais euh…**

**Il y a rien d'autre à dire parce qu'il est ennuyant comme la pluie…**

**Oh! Et c'est un buveur de lait!**

**Et finalement Slytherin le plus… beau…**

**Le plus fort, et merveilleux… **

**Rusé comme il ne se fait plus … Vénérons Slythe..**

-Mais qu'est-ce que je chante moi? Dit donc, les rimes tu connais?  
Jamais de ma carrière je n'ai…

Draco rammassa sans délicatesse le Choixpeau et appela le premier nom. _C'était une chanson…originale…_ Les élèves de première année défilaient, les un après les autres. Seamus n'avait jamais réalisé avant ce jour à quel point la cérémonie de répartition était longue et ennuyeuse. Hufflepuff, applaudissements. Slytherin, applaudissements. Gryffindor, applaudissements. Ravenclaw, applaudissement. Slytherin, applaudissements. Hufflepuff, applaudissements. Ravenclaw, applaudissements. Gryffindor, applaudissements. _Ça n'a donc pas de fin!?_ Juste avant qu'il s'endorme, Madame Hooch, lui donna un coup de coude. Draco s'était mis à parler :

-J'ai la…joie… d'annoncer que nous recevons cette année deux étudiants de Salem : Sue et Stu Hooch. Ils entreront en cinquième année. Nous allons maintenant les répartir.

-HOOCH, SUE

Le Choixpeau releva rapidement la « tête », et s'exclama avec un air déprimé,

-Pas eux…

Sue, s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers l'avant de la salle. Elle s'assit élégament, attendant que Draco dépose le Choixpeau sur sa superbe chevelure coiffée d'une manière simple mais particulièrement élégante. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le Choixpeau et l'élève semblaient en grande discussion. Au bout d'un moment, le Choixpeau commença même à laisser échapper quelques mots.

-…N'y penses même pas… Qu'est-ce…. Tu insinues… Pas question!…NON, tu n'es pas l'héritière de Gryffondor… TU N'ES PAS NON PLUS L'HÉRITIÈRE DE SLYTHERIN. Quelle preuve j'ai ?! Je le sais, c'est tout. En plus le dernier héritier de Slytherin est MORT alors veux-tu arrêter d'insister! … Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu n'est pas … NON, tu ne l'es pas!… Vas-tu te taire? Bon, si tu veux tu peux toujours prétendre être l'héritière d'Hufflepuff mais…

Madame Hooch se leva soudainement en criant :

-Pas question!

Tous les élèves est professeurs se retournèrent vers elle, mystifiés. Seamus entendit un petit « Heeeey! » de la table des Hufflepuff, mais l'attention générale retourna bien vite vers le Choixpeau qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

_Une première à Hogwarts!_

-Stupide petite… Ouais comme tu dis! ET BIEN VAS Y À GRYFFONDOR SI C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX! MOI JE M'EN FICHE!

Sue éclata de rire et rejoint sa table. Draco appela :

-HOOCH, STU

Mais le Choixpeau s'exclama sans attendre.

-Pas un autre! Choisis ta maison toi-même, petit enfoiré!

Et il se roula en boule.

Stu, prit la nouvelle avec bonne humeur et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

La Grande Salle était dans un silence complet. Draco en profita donc pour entamer son discours.

-Avant de vous laisser vous régaler, j'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Hogwarts. En tant que nouveau directeur, moi Draco Malfoy, j'aimerais souligner l'effort de tous ceux qui nous ont permis de vous offrir une école en ce jour. Camarade Krum et moi, sommes particulièrement fiers de ce que le peuple de Grande-Bretagne est capable de réaliser. Je suis heureux de vous présenter notre nouvelle équipe d'enseignants :

Camarade Sprout, Bontanique

Camarade Lockhart, Soin aux Créatures Magiques

Camarade Kabalevsky, Sortilège

Camarade Flint, Potion

Camarade Hooch, Vol

Camarade Sinistra, Astronomie

Camarade Trelawney, Divination

Camarade Binns, Histoire de la Magie

Camarade Mimsy-Porpington, Métamorphose

Camarade Baron, Défense contre les forces du Mal

Camarade Friar, Étude des Runes

Ainsi que,

Camarade Grey, Arthimancie…

Uns à uns, les professeurs se levèrent, les fantômes, qui étaient absents jusque là, se contentèrent d'apparaître en saluant. Les applaudissements de la part des étudiants étaient parfois mitigés mais, Seamus le comprenait parfaitement. _Draco est complètement cinglé. Engager des fantômes comme enseignants? Enfin, engager est un grand mot… Monsieur Binns, d'accord c'était l'exception! Mais cinq fantônes ! CINQ!! Hogwarts est sur le point de devenir mortel… Et pas parce que ce sera dangereux d'y aller : l'ennui scolaire incarné! Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire de Flint qui enseigne la potion!?Et Lockhart qui… J'avais raison, Draco a fait un tirage au sort pour choisir ses enseignants._

-Beaucoup d'entre vous aurez remarqué la présence de Camarde Finnigan parmis nous…

Les élèves et professeurs se mirent à applaudir. Beaucoup se levèrent. Seamus en entendit même scander son nom. _Ils sont vraiment heureux de me voir? Mais comment peuvent-ils être aussi heureux de me voir? Moi-même, je ne suis pas aussi heureux de me voir! _Rapidement, Draco fit signe à la foule de se taire.

-Suite à l'épreuve qu'il a traversé, Seamus le Bon a décidé de venir nous donner un coup de main. De plus, à cause de sa longue période d'inconscience, Camarade Finnigan a demandé à suivre les cours d'histoire de la magie avec les cinquièmes années.

_Comment ça est-ce que j'ai demandé? Vraiment? J'ai décidé de venir ici? Wow! J'ai tout fait ça, sans même avoir mon consentement! Ewwww… Je viens d'entendre des gloussements d'adolescentes femelles en chaleur. Draco, je te hais._

-Dernières petites annonces : une nouvelle ligue de Quodpot a été fondée, grâce au … généreux don de M.Hooch, le père de Sue et Stu Hooch. Ceux qui seraient intéressés à la joindre, veuillez en aviser vos responsables de maison.

La stupide ligue de Quopot avait été bien reçue… _Tous des imbéciles, ces enfants!_

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie dans les couloirs, le couvre-feu est à 22h et comme son nom l'indique, la forêt Interdite est réellement interdite. Je tiens à avertir les élèves téméraires qu'il n'y aura aucune punitions données pour les promenades dans ces bois. Toutefois, veuillez noter que j'ai donné le plein contrôle aux centaures sur la forêt… Donc, les étudiants qu'ils retrouveront sur leur territoire subirons leurs châtiments…et croyez-moi… Ce ne sont pas des êtres cléments. Bon Appétit!

_Par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce que cette histoire? Je crois que je vais prendre le reste de la soirée pour assimiler ce que je viens d'apprendre. Suis-je vraiment à Hogwarts?_

-Dites, est-ce que c'est une blague?

Flint et Madame Hooch le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif.

-Je veux dire… Les professeurs fantômes… Les Centaures…

Flint lui répondit en premier, malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'empiffrer.

-Non.. Ch'est Caumarate Mlfoye…

Madame Hooch confima,

-Pour les centaures, comme il n'a pas réussi à trouver un garde-chasse… Rusard est sensé faire la majorité des tâche et les centaures s'occupent de la forêt.. et pour les fantômes… Je crois que c'est question de profiter de la sagesse des anciens…

-Oh!…C'est…

Seamus renonça à trouver un qualificatif à cette décision et mangea en silence pendant un instant. Le repas était moins bon que dans ses souvenirs… Mais, il y avait longtemps que l'Irlandais avait pu faire honneur à un festin d'Hogwarts. En plus, il manquait de la bière!

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Camarade Sprout? Vous savez… Elle était toute joviale et sympathique.. Et maintenant… Oh! Par Godric! Elle me regarde ! Vous croyez qu'elle va me mordre?

Flint s'exclaffa bruyammant. Madame Hooch jetta un regard discret vers la professeure de botanique.

-Vous savez, Camarade Finnigan… Camarade Sprout est restée ici pendant la guerre… Elle s'est enfermée dans ses serres, et les plantes attaquaient quiquonque approchait. Apparament, ça l'a marqué.

-Marqué, hein? _Est-ce que l'Euphémisme est devenu la langue nationale!? _Elle est vraiment en état d'enseigner?

-Si Camarade Malfoy le croit….

_S'il croit que les saumons vont devenir les nouveaux maîtres du monde, vont-ils le croire?Enfin… Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de nouvelles pour l'AD..._

_  
_**Je suis gentille ! J'ai publié un autre chapitre très vite !**

**Maintenant, c'est à vous !**

**DES REVIEWS!!!!**

**PARLEZ du français, des personnages, de l'histoire, de vos émotions intérieures...**

**BREF je suis toute ouïe !**

**Et ATTENTION! Pas de nouveaux chapitres sans reviews ! Est-ce clair???? **

**Bonne journée!**


	15. Double Dialogue

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Notes** : J'ai perdu ma beta-reader... Voici donc un autre chapitre extra-faute ... Si quelqu'un a le goût de correctionner un pôvre auteuse... L'Offre est lancée!!! Du même coup je n'ai plus de traductrice... (Quelqu'un veut se lancer dans l'Aventure ?)

**Remerciments** : Merci à Tia Dragons's Mistress et Alana Chantelune, mes fidèles revieweuses! Je vous adore! J'ai moins la tête au krumunism présentement, mais je vais fait un effort pour vous, le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement... Merci aussi à H.E.C.S! Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à La Ferme des Animaux en commençant à écrire, mais merci ! J'ai beaucoup le livre et le compliment m'a fait rougir ! ;)

Un chapitre un peu différent. Je rappelle que le texte en **gras** est ce que Seamus écrit à l'A.D avec sa super plume et que le texte normal est ... la narration normale quoi!

**Chapitre 15: Double ****Dialogue**

**Copinaux- Copinettes, chers heureux et honorables membres de l'AD, Bonjour,**

**Un seul mot pour décrire Hogwarts : «Étrange». Et… aussi, peut-être « catastrophique ». Oui, je sais, ça ne fait plus un mot mais ça décrit tout de même la situation!**

-Catastrophique! Voilà ce que c'est!

Un peu plus loin, Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Calmement assit sur une chaise, Viktor l'écoutait paniquer.

-Seamus nous déteste, nous craint… et je ne serait même pas étonné qu'il s'amuse à jouer les Brutus dans notre dos.

-Drrraco, il ne faut pas paniquer… Il faut le comprrrendrrre. Il s'est rrréveillé dans un monde complètement différrrent, dans lequel les règles ont changé. De plus, comme nous avons des rrresponsabilités, nous ne pouvons pas l'accueuillirrr nous-mêmes. Il est norrrmal qu'il panique. Mais toi, tu dois garrrder ton calme.

**Premièrement, aviez-vous remarqué à quel point les hiboux, ça fait que chier!? Toute la journée je dois nettoyer leurs petits « cadeaux »! Y'en a marre ! Les sorciers devraient imiter les moldus et utiliser un système postal… Beaucoup plus hygiénique! Ils n'ont pas de magie, mais ils ont le truc pour simplifier des choses. Ils ont déjà envoyé des messages avec des pigeons ( Hé hé… des pigeons voyageurs…) mais ils ont laissé tomber! Oui, bon, c'était en grande partie parce que leurs messages ne se rendaient pas à cause des hiboux mangeait les pigeons… Mais ils ignoraient ce détail! Ils se sont contentés d'innover! **

**Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles que vous attendez avec impatience…Pfffff, on se revoit à peine une heure et voilà que ça me met de la pression pour que je fasse des rapports de trois pages. L'école, l'école, l'école… Si on m'avait dit un jour que ma vie s'arrêterait à Hogwarts…**

-Et Hogwarts! Tu t'imagines ce qu'il doit penser de nous à présent?

Le Bulgare commençait à s'impatienter,

-Drrraco! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le choix de tenirrr Seamus à l'écarrrt pendant un cerrtain temps. Il a toujourrs séparré les gens en deux catégorries: les gentils, et les méchants. Il ne connaît pas la vision du peuple, il ne sait pas ce que qu'on rrrreprésente pourrr eux.

-Nous disposons de combien de temps pour le convaincre?

-Le peuple attends impatiament de rrrrecevoirrrr le soutiens officiel de Seamus. Dans quelques semaines il devra faire un discourrrrs à la nation… D'ici là, il faut qu'il comprrrrenne que nous ne sommes pas des « méchants ».

-Pas Salazar! Avec quelqu'un d'autre, nous aurions peut-être une chance… Mais Seamus… Ça prends un siècle à Seamus pour apprendre une leçon.

**Non seulement les leçons de M.Binns (avec vous je ne suis pas obligé de dire ce stupide « camarade» n'est-ce pas?) n'ont jamais été aussi barbantes mais, en plus, j'ai à peine la moyenne! Pffft, ils se prennent pour qui Krum et Malfoy? Changer une date par ci, un détail par là… Au départ, les mioches (qui sont vachements vieux pour des cinquièmes année… La guerre a changé mon univers!) étaient tous fiers que je sois dans leur classe… Un héros qui vous souffle les réponses aux examens, quoi demander de plus!? Malheureusement, les faits officiels ne sont pas exactement ceux dont je me souviens … Bref, le héros de guerre souffle les mauvaises réponses!**

-On ne peux pas lui souffler les bonnes réponses, Viktor ! Il doit nous faire confiance par lui-même!

-Il le ferrra, Seamus comprrreendrrrra. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps, voilà tout!

Draco grommela,

-La seule chose dont nous ne disposons pas.

-Pourrrquoi est-ce que les grrryfindorrrs doivent toujourrs jouer aux hérrros? Le taux de crrriminalité n'a jamais été aussi bas, le peuple mange à sa faim et est fierrr de son pays…

-Viktor, visiblement tu n'as rien compris de la logique gryffindorienne!

-Parrce que toi, tu le fais?

-Non, mais j'ai toujours dis que je n'y trouvais aucun sens.

Draco et Krum éclatèrent de rire, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis lontemps. Ces deux hommes, ces symboles d'un pays qui gardaient contenance en tout temps étaient écroulés l'un sur l'autre à se rire les tripes. Cette blague, avait réussit à leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas que des chefs d'état, mais aussi des hommes.

**C'est tout un homme, ce Marcus Flint! Malgré son passé slytherinesque, il est plutôt sympa! Lui, Hooch et moi sommes les gardiens de la bonne foi du Quidditch ( et des bonnes chopes de bière! )… Bien, je veux bien avouer que ses méthodes d'enseignement sont peu orthodoxes mais… On ne peut pas dire qu'elles sont pires que celles de Snape. La seule différence est que l'ancien maître des dongeons donnait de la matière. Mais je vous jure, c'est beaucoup plus marrant d'assister aux cours de Marcus. Je précise « assister » … Je ne voudrais suivre ses cours pour tout l'or du monde! Marcus écrit la potion du jour au tableau, et s'assied à son bureau en jouant avec un souafle. Ensuite, il lance le dit souafle à tous les étudiants qui posent une question ou qui semblent être sur le point de faire des erreurs! AH! AH! AH! Hilarant, je vous jure! Il a peut-être cassé un ou deux bras d'étudiants jusqu'à présent mais… Pénélope Clearwater est là pour s'occuper de ça, non?**

On frappa à la porte. Krum et Malfoy s'efforcèrent de reprendre un air digne. Draco demanda,

-Qui est-ce?

Une fois voix féminine lui répondit :

-Pénélope Clearwater, Camarade Malfoy.

Draco jeta un regard vers Viktor qui voulait clairement dire « Mais-qu'est-ce-qui-se-passe-encore!?!? » avant de l'inviter à entrer.

Pénélope entra avec un petit air affolé fort mal agencé avec son uniforme de médicomage.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Camarade Clearwater?

-Un… Un étudiant a fait un … accident en potion… et… un chaudron s'est renversé sur lui…Son corps a été entièrement recouvert de pustule…

-Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'aussi affolant…

-En fait, c'est qu'en essayant de le guérir… Je me suis trompée d'onguent… Et ses pustules crachent maintenant des bulles.

Pendant une micro-seconde, une expression d'aberration totale traversa le visage de Draco.

-Et vous ne s'avez pas comment arranger cela, n'est-ce pas?

Le visage de la jolie infirmière s'empourpra.

-Non…

Draco ne s'énerva pas. Il ne parla même pas avec sa fameuse voix froide et tranchante. Il soupira,

-Camarade Clearwater que faisiez-vous pendant vos cours de médicomagie? Il ne passe pas un jour sans que vous veniez me demander conseil! Réfléchissez : ce n'est pas moi le médicomage, ici!

Pénélope répondit d'une petite voix,

-Et bien, c'était la guerre et…

-C'était la guerre, je le sais bien, mais vous avez eu votre diplôme, non?! Arrangez-vous au moins pour que ses pustules cessent de cracher des bulles et…

Pénélope ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco ajouta aussitôt :

-Plongez dans vos livres, je ne sais pas, mais trouvez une solution! Pour ses pustules, il peut suivre ses cours en attendant que vous trouviez le bon onguent.

Pénélope baissant la tête en murmurant,

-Oui, Camarade Malfoy…

Avant qu'elle franchisse la porte, le directeur ajouta,

-Je vous avertis, je ne pourrai supporter longtemps que la moitié de mes étudiants aient l'air d'animaux de cirque en attendant que ma brillante médicomage trouve comment les soigner. Vous avez suivi les cours, alors trouvez les solutions à leurs problèmes!

La porte se referma. Draco entendait-il un sanglot, ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours? Bof, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Une incompétente de plus ou de moins… Viktor le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je vois que dirrriger cette école n'est pas aussi charrrmant que tu te l'étais imaginé..

**Ça dépasse l'imagination! Je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvé leur médicomage, mais c'est fascinant à quel point elle se révèle incapable de guérir les élèves. (Et pourtant, Pénélope était Préfète-en chef , non?) Juste hier, j'ai vu passé un élève qui s'était fait casser le bras par Marcus… Le pauvre, Pénélope s'est trompée de formule et son bras est temporairement disposé sur son front. Donc, je passe des journées à m'occuper de la volière, suivre les cours d'histoire de la magie et traîner avec Hooch et Flint… J'ai l'intention d'aller espionner les autres professeurs mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les élèves sont terrifiés d'aller dans le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Je crois que le Bloody Baron leurs raconte ses exploits, et selon Flint… Il est un excellent conteur. Vous saviez, vous, que le Baron avait comme habitude de raconter des histoires aux Slytherins à chaque Halloween!? Sir Nicholas n'a jamais fait ça pour les Gryffindors! Sale fantôme hyporite qui ne fait rien d'autre que d'arracher sa tête une fois de temps en temps! Je vais voir si je peux me glisser dans sa classe… Celle du Bloody Baron, bien sûr! Vous me connaissez : toujours partant pour une dose d'émotions fortes! … Surtout si elles ne mettent pas ma vie en danger.**

**Entre les murs d'Hogwarts, je pense souvent à Dean… À tout les moments que nous avons passés ici… Nostalgie, nostalgie… Je parie que s'il était ici, il m'aiderait à saboter le match de Quodpot. Vous vous rendez compte? À cause des sales petits Outchs, ILS ONT REMPLACÉS LE QUIDDITCH PAR LE QUODPOT!!! C'est… c'est… A-tro-ce… C'est ce qui m'a convaincu que Draco était diabolique … Je veux dire… Voldemort voulait réduire tout les moldus en esclavage … Mais il n'a jamais touché au Quidditch! Même quand les DeathEaters ont attaqués la Coupe du Monde : ils ont gentiments attendus après le match! Mais… arracher le Quidditch à Hogwart… Pourquoi diable les fondateurs n'ont-ils pas mit un sortilège de protection sur le terrain!?**

**Bref… Voilà le rapport d'aujourd'hui… Je vous signale en passant que j'ai tout écris ça sur ma taie d'oreiller. J'espère que je ne baverai pas sur l'encre imaginaire.**

**Au fait… J'ai des nouvelles pour les jumeaux. Par contre, c'est quelque chose dont il faudrait que je vous parle en personne… Je ne sais pas comment on pourra se rencontrer, ou même si l'on pourra avant longtemps, mais c'est assez important.**

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_Je voulais savoir sur quel ton ce fic continue... Il me reste quelques chapitres en poche , mais pour la suite et principalement la fin de l'histoire... Vous voudriez que ça continue dans le ton comique ou dramatique?  
_


	16. De l'Autre Côté du Miroir

**Titre**: La Baguette, la Faucille et le Marteau  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: M  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** AU (univers alternatif), Future!Fic, OOC, Images troublantes (euh.. traduction de Disturbing Imagery)  
**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Persos de JK/ Je fais pas une Noise là-d'sus/ Just' pour le défi

**Notes** : J'ai perdu ma beta-reader... Voici donc un autre chapitre extra-faute ... Si quelqu'un a le goût de correctionner une pôvre auteuse... L'Offre est lancée!!! Du même coup je n'ai plus de traductrice... (Quelqu'un veut se lancer dans l'Aventure ?)

**Remerciments** : Merci à alana chantelune et à Tia Dragons's Mistress pour vos review ! Tia accroche-toi bien car je n'ai pas fini de te mélanger !

**Chapitre 16: De l'Autre Côté du Miroir**

Bien malgré lui, Seamus attendait impatiament des nouvelles de l'A.D. Il n'avait aucune idée comment ils allaient le contacter. _Ils sont plein d'imagination ! Ginny et Ron ont vécu la famine toute leur enfance et ils avaient comme frères Fred et Georg ... Ils doivent quand même avoir quelques tours dans leur sac. _Quelques jours de silence finirent par le dissuader de rester à côté de la plume enchantée 24h/24h comme une adolescente après son premier rendez-vous.

Seamus avait profité de son temps libre pour découvrir ce que pouvaient bien enseigner cette foule de professeurs plus incompétants les uns que les autres. La classe d'Arithmancie fascinait littéralement l'Irlandais. La Dame Grise se contentait de lire devant la classe. Sans dire un mot, bien sûr ! Pendant des heures elle faisait les cent pas, les lèvres closes. Un fois de temps en temps -Ô surprise!- la fantômesse se tournait vers le tableau pour faire une équation compliquée. Au niveau de la pédagogie c'était nul, mais Seamus pouvait regarder ce ballet pendant des minutes entières sans se lasser. _Faut voir les points positifs quand même!_ Le cours de sortilège était quelque chose aussi. _Toute personne qui ne parle pas le russe n'a aucune chance de le réussir! Et ça ... Ça inclus tout les élèves._ Seamus n'était pas certain que le Camarade Kabalevsky parlait bien anglais. À côté du sien, l'accent de Viktor était mi-nus-cu-le. D'ailleurs même si Kabalevsky parlait anglais... Le livre de cours était en russe... _Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui a un problème avec l'alphabet cyrillique mais... C'est vachement difficile à comprendre!_ Le Camarade rouge avait l'air compétent ... Il l'était probablement. _Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier !_

Seamus se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre sa plume. _C'est bien beau les découvertes, mais je dois les partager avec les copains!_ On frappa à sa porte. _Eh merde! Bon, alors ça sera pour plus tard! _

-Entrez !

Viktor le Majestueux pénétra dans la chambre de Seamus.

-Et bien, mon ami, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est croisés! Tes obligations de « Chef d'État » t'ont foutu la paix ?

-On trrrouve toujourrrs le temps pourr nos amis.

_Un chocolat chaud vivant, voilà ce qu'il est, ce type! On peut en boire autant qu'on veut mais on n'a jamais la gueule de bois ! Et c'est réconfortant en plus! Mais c'est un chocolat chaud qui est prêt à me faire avoir un «accident» pour garder le pouvoir... Il ne faut pas l'oublier._

-Alors, tu viens pelleter de la merde d'hibou avec moi?

-Non idiot, si tu n'est pas trrop occupé, je te ferrrais bien sorrrtir de ta prrrison.

_Yeah! Euh. Non. AHHHHH! Je vais mourir ! Il va faire quoi... Me lancer d'un haut d'une falaise? AHHHHHHHH! Je le savais...Ne pas paraître paniqué. Ne. Pas. Paraître. Paniqué._

-Il ne va rrrien t'arriver, tu sais.

Seamus regarda Viktor avec le regard d'un élan mort.

-Nous ne sommes pas bêtes. Contrrrairrement à ce que tu peux penser, nous savons que tu n'as pas encorrre trrrrouvé ta place aujourrrd'hui. N'oublies pas que tu es notrre ami. Nous avons besoin de toi et tu as besoin de nous..

Seamus sourit. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser mais son chocolat chaud vivant faisait effet.

-Alors, où tu m'emmènes? Respirer l'air de la mer, voir l'opéra, faire la tournée des bars d'Europe?

-Non. On va rrendrre visite à nos amis moldus.

-Rendre visite à nos amis moldus... Tu me laisses songeur, Viktor. Depuis quand les moldus sont tes amis? Et depuis quand on rend visite aux moldus? Je n'avais jamais vu ça dans le programme d'Hogwart.

Viktor le regarda, le sourcil levé.

-Seamus, tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Et comme si le château avait décidé qu'il fallait une bonne marche à Seamus, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. _Euh... Hem... Mais qu'est-ce que...? Stupide porte!_

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'aux portes d'Hogwarts. Au menu, de la chamaillerie, un chocolat chaud humain rassurant et un petit air conspirateur. Comme dans le bon vieux temps. Puisque Seamus avait encore légérement peur pour sa peau, un peu de sueur perlait sur son front. _Dit donc, c'est vraiment comme dans le bon vieux temps!_ Sortis du gouffre anti-transplannage qu'est Hogwarts, Viktor se retourna vers Seamus,

-Donne-moi la main.

_Des ordres douteux qu'il faut exécuter sans réfléchir. Non mais c'est un retour dans le passé ou quoi?!_

Et bien bien, sans réfléchir, comme un fidèle toutou sans tête, Seamus donna la main à Viktor._ On transplane. Ouais, bon, à quoi tu t'attendais Seamus? Pouf, ça tourne, ça tourne. Ouvre les yeux... Hey! Mais où on est?_

Seamus était surpris. Non seulement cela faisait des années qu'il s'était promené dans un univers totalement moldu, il était avec Viktor Krum de surcroît, mais en plus ce n'était même pas la grandiose Angleterre que Seamus avait toujours connu. Ça lui fait penser au monde des sorciers; beaucoup de barricades et des rues désertes. Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor l'avait amené là? Des millitaires, le genre de millitaires avec des casques, des armes et des habits de camouflage,postés à chaques coins de rues, se parlaient dans un jargon digne des Texans du Texas. Les rues étaient tapissées d'affiches de Budweisers. _J'ai compris! Il m'a enmené aux États-Unis! Pourquoi?_

-Hé! Hé! Mon Viktor, tu croyais me mystifier mais j'ai compris! Tu m'as enmené aux États-Unis! Tu crois que je suis complètement idiot?

-En fait mon cher Seamus, on est dans ton quarrrtier prrréférré de Londrrrres.

-Tu blagues?

-Non.

-Ha, ha... J'y ai presque crû! Tu m'as presque eu mon Viktor!

-Non, c'est vrrraiment Londrres.

-Mais voyons...

-Rrregarrde, là, c'était ton Pub favori.

-Ça ne se peux pas. Ce Pub était le seul digne de recevoir un Irlandais en Angleterre. Et là... C'est écrit « Bud-Wei-Bar»...C'est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus triste et de plus pathétique que j'ai vu dans ma vie.

-Et pourtant... C'est bien lui...

Seamus observa bien les lieux. Viktor sait bien qu'il ne fait pas rigoler avec ce Pub. Le décor se mit en place... _Oh! Mais c'est la borne fontaine ! Et cet immeuble, il est pareil comme celui qui...Non! Non!!!!NON!!! Il-M'ONT-ARRACHÉ-MON-PUB-MOLDU! Moi qui rêvait de travailler dedans quand je deviendrais majeur... Depuis que j'ai six ans! Je les emmerde ces américains et leur foutu bière ! Humf! Ils osent même appeler ça de la bière ??? C'est vulgaire. _

-Maintenant, je reconnais. Tusais, je crois que j'ai épuisé mon quota de :« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE!?», alors soit gentils et raconte-moi tout, tout de suite.

-En fait, Seamus, je voulais te montrrrer que perrsonne n'est parrrfait. Notre manièrre de gérrrer le monde des sorrrciers t'effrraie un peu, je sais... Je t'offrrre un point de comparaison.

-C'est malin ça, Viktor! Alors, dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqués, nos amis les moldus?

-Les moldus ont dû trrrouver une explication pourrr tous les morrrts dans le pays. Le gourrrvement en a conclu qu'il s'agissait d'attentats terrrorrrristes. Bien sûrrr, il n'y avait aucunes rrrevendication concrrrètes pourrr eux puisqu'elles nous étaient toutes adrrressées, mais comment expliquer tous ces morrrts? Les États-Unis leurr ont offerrrt leur aide mais comme les Anglais, ils étaient impuissants. Leurs fusils contre nos «Avada Kevrrada» ne sont pas trrrès efficaces.

Viktor resta songeur pendant quelques instant.

-Dois-je ajouter que Voldemorrrt s'est fait un point d'honneurrr de détrrruire leur gouverrrnement comme il l'a fait pourrr le nôtrrre? Tu dois t'en rrrappeler d'ailleurrrs. Étrangement, ces «attentats» ont arrrêté du jour au lendemain. Le pays était détrruit, d'un côté comme de l'autrrre. Drraco et moi avons prit en main le monde des sorrciers. Les moldus ont recus l'aide des État-Unis. Ils ont réinstallé la démocratie et ont apportés une aide militaire pour traquer ces «mystérieux» terroristes ... Même s'ils avaient définitivement disparrrrus. Tu crrrois que nos mesurrres pour le monde des sorrciers sont drrraconniennes? Ils ont fait prresque la même chose ... Les arrrmes sont prrroscites, sauf pourrr les millitaires... Toutes les perrsonnes qui tiennent des prrropos un peu trrop haineux à l'égarrrd de l'état sont arrêtés... D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'arrrtistes se sont retrrouvés obligés de fuirr le pays parrce qu'ils en avait trrrop dit. Tu savais que beaucoup de matériaux ont été interdits parrce qu'ils pouvaient serrrvirr à la fabrication d'une bombe? Tu es arrivé à un moment... intéressant. Le peuple commence à en avoirr assez d'êtrre sous la tutelle des Américains, mais ceux-ci refusent de partir tant qu'ils n'auront pas trrouvé les coupables de ce massacre. Ils vont cherrrcher bien longtemps..

Viktor et Seamus marchèrent dans les rues pendant quelques temps.

-J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, tout ce que je vois, ce sont des cicatrices.

Viktor sourit amèrement.

- Ils aurrrraient dû envoyer plus d'aide humanitairrre et moins de militaires.

Seamus regarda Viktor, et répondit rapidement,

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, la seule chose dont on parle c'est que la guerre nous a fait du mal et que nous devons reconstruire. Elle est omniprésente cette guerre. Personne ne veux donc tout oublier et recommencer comme avant?

Viktor resta songeur, observa les rues sombres et déprimantes.

-Seamus, ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas le fairrre. Ces marrques que nous a laissées la guerrrre, autant physiques que morrales ... Nous ne pouvons pas les oublier, même si Voldemorrrt est morrrt ... La peurrr dans laquelle nous avons vécu pendant toutes ces années...Elle rrreste en nous, et elle ne parrtirrrra jamais.

Ils continuèrent d'arpenter les rues de Londres, Viktor restait silencieux et Seamus se plaignait de l'abomination qu'étaient les bars. Il y avait tant et si peu de gens à la fois. Personne n'était détendu, l'Irlandais avait l'impression que ces gens ne sortaient de chez eux que pour faire des courses ou pour se rendre à leur travail... La mégapole palpitante et dynamique avait disparu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Seamus s'aperçu qu'ils étaient suivis par deux policiers.

-Viktor...

-Oui, je les ai vus... Je crrrois qu'on n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus communs avec nos rrrobes de sorrrciers. On a intérrêt à trrrransplaner dans la prrrochaine rrruelle que l'on voit. Si je me fais arrrrrêter parrr les moldus, ça ne serrra pas trrrès bon pourrr mon image.

Viktor éclata de rire, comme il savais si bien le faire pour que Seamus n'ait aucune idée s'il blaguait ou non. Comme dans le bon vieux temps, les deux hommes échappèrent à leurs poursuivants avec un peu de sueur et de ruse. _C'est étrange ce qu'un après-midi à relaxer peu représenter pour nous... Je ne sais pas quand me faire poursuivre par un policier moldu est devenu un divertissement. _Les deux hommes rentrèrent à Hogwart dans un ambiance décontractée et joyeuse, malgré les propos que Viktor avait tenus plus tôt. Toutefois, aussitôt que Viktor quitta la chambre de Seamus celui-ci se laissa envahir par ses songeries._Si les moldus ne font pas mieux que les sorciers, est-ce que Viktor et Draco sont vraiment dans le tort? Non... Oui, je veux dire! Ce qu'il font est vraiment horrible! Mais ont-ils le choix? Je dois y penser... Je ferai le rapport pour l'A.D plus tard. Je ne sais pas qui je dois trahir pour le moment._

**Voilà ! C'est mon chapitre dangereux et il est publié... Ouf! J'attend impatiament de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Alors, il faut pas se gêner ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
